Two Worlds Together
by Troyfan16
Summary: Three friends are gone at a costume party and come back to a completely destroyed house. When they go into the backyard they find seven not so little surprises.
1. INFORMATION

Two Worlds Together

This chapter is just meant for talking about the characters and some background information of the story. This is an OC and I guess Mary Sue since all OCs sort of already classify as such even if people don't want to admit it.

The main girls are out at a costume party and come back to their friends house to find it destroyed, that is where the first chapter is going to pick up at is them coming home to a messy house.

Here are the major characters I have so far:

**Belle**: 18 years old. Dark brown hair resting on her shoulders. Emerald green eyes. She is gentle, kindly, optimistic, original, loyal and devoted, controlled, and diplomatic.

She isn't assertive or aggressive unless pushed to an extreme, she isn't one that enjoys the center of attention either and she isn't a very big risk taker either. Best friends with Scarlett and Kelley and younger sister of Sharon.

**Scarlett**: 19 years old. Black hair past her shoulders. Light brown eyes. She is stubborn, unyielding, bold, daring, pessimistic, confident, strong willed, gutsy, and outspoken.

She isn't very patient, cordial, conventional, talkative or cautious. Best friends with Kelley and Belle.

**Kelley**: 18 years old. Light brown hair mid back. Soft brown eyes. She is outgoing, jovial, persuasive, lighthearted and carefree, restless, high-spirited, and optimistic.

She isn't argumentative or confronting, shy, quiet, humble, or reserved. Best friends with Scarlett and Belle.

**Sharron**: 22 years old. Brownish blond hair to her shoulders. Light green eyes. She is playful, flirtatious, flexible, nonchalant, tolerant, convincing, and good natured.

She isn't usually fear-full, soft-spoken, pessimistic, or conventional. Older sister of Belle presently is on summer vacation from college up north but doesn't usually come home for the holidays.

Belle, Scarlett and Kelley are all dress up for a costume party. Belle is dressed up just like Belle is in the movie 'Beauty and the Beast' in the yellow ball gown, Scarlett is dressed as a pirate with an eye patch, and Kelley is wearing a white dress and white wings to be an angle.

I hope that this will help with any confusion that someone might have about the beginning and I hope that you all enjoy the story!


	2. Attack Of Scarlett And A Broom

Two Worlds Together

Well not much to say other than, here is the first chapter! Oh, and that I hope you enjoy!

&&&&

Belle, Scarlett, and Kelley walked into Belle's house laughing and talking about the part. Belle turned on the living room lights to see the couch tipped over, the coffee table on its side a lamp was shattered and DVDs as well as CDs littered the floor. "What happened?" asked Scarlett taking off her eye patch and hat.

"I think a tornado went through here." Said Kelley.

"My parents are going to kill me." Said Belle looking around.

"No they won't we are going to clean it up." Said Kelley.

"Yea besides your parents are in Europe or something aren't they? It'll be cleaned up by the time they get back." Said Scarlett, "Now come on we should start cleaning and see what's missing."

The three friends started cleaning, "We aren't alone." Said Kelly.

"Oh come off it Kelley whoever did this isn't here." Said Scarlett putting the coat rack back up.

"I know but it's boring just cleaning and it's too quiet." Said Kelley.

" I would play some music but the CD player is destroyed." Said Belle. Belle and Scarlett shook their heads Kelley always had to have some thing going on to stay amused. Kelley started humming the song 'Zip a Dee Do Da.'

There was a crash under them in the basement, "Told you we were not alone." Whispered Kelley.

"Shut-up." Whispered Belle.

"Come on." Said Scarlett.

Belle grabbed an umbrella and handed a walking stick to Scarlett and a broom to Kelley. They walked to the kitchen and to the door that led to the basement, "It's always the basement." Whispered Kelley.

"You watch too many horror movies." Replied Belle.

"Follow me." Said Scarlett going down the stairs first, Belle went second and Kelley brought up the rear. The girls went down the stairs and walked into the living area that had a couch and a couple of recliners with a TV in an entertainment center.

"Who ever you are come out!" yelled Scarlett, silence.

"We're going to call the police!" added Kelley, more silence. Belle looked around and saw a box lying on its side, "Sasha!"

Belle went over past the box to a kennel and opened it and a large Dalmatian came out jumping around. "Stupid dog." Muttered Scarlett.

The three girls and the dog headed back up the stairs when they heard the back sliding door close they froze. "Either someone just left or…" started Belle.

"or someone just came in." finished Scarlett.

"The dog should go first." Said Kelley.

"Why? All she's good for is licking someone to death." Said Belle.

"Well we could get away then couldn't we?" asked Kelley.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to find out who it is." Said Scarlett marching up the stairs, this time Belle brought up the rear. They came out into the kitchen and made their way to the back door.

Scarlett opened the door and ran out screaming and waving the walking stick she had and Kelley jumped out of the door way waving the broom and doing several bogus karate moves while Belle stepped out looking around for trouble.

"Nothing." Said Scarlett walking further from the house.

"Well that's a bit anticlimactic."

"Let's just get back inside whoever was here isn't here anymore." Said Belle still a little on edge. "

Bunch of chickens!" said Scarlett to imaginary intruders dropping the walking stick.

"Well it wouldn't do any good to taunt them now." Said Belle.

"Your friend is right." Said a male voice in Scarlett's ear Belle and Kelley screamed as Scarlett turned and kicked the person behind her kicking the person a second time so that the man fell to the ground.

Kelley stomped over, "Who are you to scare us like that?" Then she proceeded to hit the person with the brush part of the broom. Kelley stopped however when a sword was put in her face.

"What think you're all manly just because you have a sword?" asked Scarlett.

"Once again not a good idea to taunt them." Said Belle.

"Your friend is right." Said a third person somewhere in the dark. Belle looked at the man Kelley and Scarlett had attacked, "That looks a lot like…."

Belle stopped when two swords where pointed into her face. "Lancelot are you alright?" asked one of the men holding a sword it Belle's face.

"Dude your Arthur." Said Kelley looking at the man holding a sword in her face.

"This can't be real." Said Scarlett as Lancelot got up and stood next to Arthur.

"The swords are real enough." Said Belle.

"Who are you?" asked Arthur.

"My name is Scarlett and these are my two best friends Kelley and Belle." Said Scarlett.

"You should put those away you could poke someone's eye out." Said Belle nodding at the swords.

The knights didn't move their swords, "Do you really think that we would try to or for that matter be able to do anything to you?" asked Kelley.

"You and your friend did." Said Arthur. "Well what do you expect when you hide in the dark and sneak up on someone?" asked Scarlett.

After a nod from Arthur the knights sheathed their swords and backed away from the women a bit. "Excuse us a moment." Said Scarlett pulling Belle and Kelley away from the knights.

"How did they get here?" asked Belle.

"No idea but who cares?" asked Kelley looking over at the knights. Scarlett his Kelley in the arm, "Focus, we need to get them back wherever they came from."

"Which is like the year 542." Said Kelley.

"Focus Kelley. Now Belle you need to stay here with them…"

"Why do I have to stay with them?" asked Belle not wanting to baby-sit the grown men alone.

"Because we have to go home and get some cloths and stuff so we can stay a few days. Besides you are a lot more diplomatic than either one of us." Said Scarlett.

"Fine but you had better come back ASAP." Said Belle.

"Operation get sexy knights home commenced." Smiled Kelley.

"Shut up and go." Said Belle.

Kelley and Scarlett grinned and walked back through the house and out the front door. "Where did they go?" asked Arthur.

"They went to go change their cloths and do a couple of other things but they'll be back soon." Said Belle.

"Why do you wear such strange clothing?" asked Lancelot.

"I came form a party and we had to wear something fancy." Said Belle, "We should probably go inside that way the neighbors don't see you."

They went back in the house and immediately Sasha ran up to them smelling them and whimpering until they pet her. When she went up to Tristan he just stared at her but Sasha kept smiling up at him wagging her stubby tail. "She won't leave you alone until you pet her." Said Belle grinning.

Tristan finally put a hand down and patted Sasha on the head and she moved onto the next knight. "Alright well I've go to change me cloths then I can cook you something for dinner. You can go ahead downstairs and relax." Said Belle. The knights went down the stairs leading to the basement with Sasha following Tristan closely.

Belle headed towards her room and thought that they might want something to snack on and went to the basement door, "Are you guys hungry or thirsty?" A chorus of 'yeses' were called back so Belle filled up plastic cups with water and made a bowl of chips.

Belle carried the tray down stairs and the knights just looked at the chips. "You eat them." Said Belle.

The knights still stared at the potato chips, "What are they?" Belle sighed and ate a chip, "It's food, I also made you some water." Arthur picked up a chip and looked it over before carefully putting it in his mouth and chewed.

The knights watched their commander chew, Arthur swallowed and smiled, "It's good." They dove on the chips and Belle smiled, "I'm going to change then I'll find you something more filling than chips."

Belle changed and walked in the living room just as Scarlett and Kelley walked in the door, "How goes it?"

"Good actually, they really like potato chips." Said Belle, "I need you to go make sure they are ok on drinks and such and I can start making dinner."

"You're making dinner? Perfect you are the only one of us that can cook." Said Scarlett.

Scarlett and Kelley tossed their bags on the couch in the living room. The two went down to keep the knights company until dinner was done.

&&&&

Well here it is the first real chapter! Please leave a review if you liked it or not!


	3. Who They Are

Two Worlds Together

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews I have I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last two!

&&&&

REVIEW:

Scarlett and Kelley tossed their bags on the couch in the living room. The two went down to keep the knights company until dinner was done.

&&&&&

Dag and Tristan came up the stairs Belle turned and looked at them, "To much commotion?"

The men nodded, "Ok well come here and I can put you to good use." They followed Belle's instruction and by the end of it they had a pot of spaghetti, toasted rolls, salad, as well as a plate full of hamburgers and French fries.

"I'm sorry Dag and Tristan I should have warned you about the grease, run your hands under the water." Said Belle turning on the faucet.

Both men slightly jumped at the water but curiosity got the best of them and they waved their hands underneath it.

"The water will help a lot more if you hold your hand under the water." Said Belle with a grin.

The two men carefully did so and relaxed when nothing happened. Belle came back with an Aloe Vera and broke of a piece squeezing the juice onto the small burns. "I'm really sorry about the burns you guys."

"It's alright." Said Dag.

"Well you can go tell them dinner is done." Said Belle, they nodded and left the room. Belle set a pile of plate down on the kitchen island and grabbed a spatula to serve hamburgers. The knights minus Dag and Tristan bounded up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What are these?" asked Bors reaching for a hamburger.

Belle lightly smacked his hand with the spatula, "Get a plate and go to the end of the line."

"But…"

"Go." Said Belle refraining from grinning and putting a hand on her hip. Scarlett and Kelley skipped up with plates in their hands, "Sorry Bors benefits of knowing the chef."

"Back of the line." Said Belle.

"We're hungry."

"Sorry, go on to the back of the line longer you stand here the colder the food gets."

The two girls slumped to the back of the line, "Dag, Tristan you two can come get your food first."

"Why them?" asked Galahad.

"Because they helped with the dinner." Said Belle piling food on their plates.

Belle served everyone and they went downstairs and ate in the basement. "Ok so how did you guys get in my house?" asked Belle.

"We don't know." Said Arthur trying to spin the spaghetti around his fork.

"We thought one of you might know." Said Lancelot swallowing some hamburger.

"Afraid not." Said Kelley from across the room where she was trying to teach Galahad how to eat the spaghetti.

"We will try to figure out how you got here and how to get you home." Said Scarlett.

"So you are the leader, Lady Kelley is the one who makes you laugh, what part do you play?" Gawain asked Belle.

"The one that tries to keep them out of trouble." Said Belle smiling.

"And the one with good advice and good food." Said Scarlett grinning.

"Oh Belle do that thing." Said Kelley.

"What thing?" All the knights now looked at Belle making her a little uncomfortable.

"That thing where you can tell who everyone is after like two minutes." Said Kelley.

"I don't want to though and it's stupid." Said Belle.

"It is pretty cool." Said Scarlett.

"It would be interesting." Said Arthur.

"Do it." Said Kelley.

"Show us." Called Galahad.

"Fine. I guess I will start with Arthur, you are a leader you want to trust for the good in most people and you are very smart, you trust your friends and your faith and you are a good person. A problem being that you may sometimes put to much trust in someone or something and get your heart broken. Ok I'm done."

"No! You have to do the rest of the knights." Said Scarlett.

"Do you really want me to?"

"Yes."

"Of course!"

"Ok. Lancelot, you are very different from Arthur as far as putting your trust in others but you are as close as any brothers could be. You don't trust many except your brothers in arms, you love to celebrate and you love women. You have something missing in you and you won't be able to fill it unless you find love and I think that's what you try to look for in women is a woman that could fill that special place in your heart."

"Aww Lancy has a heart." Said Bors.

"Well thank you for volunteering to go next Bors. Bors you have a crude tuff exterior and you try to act the part but deep down you are a total sweet heart that loves, to love and loves his brother in arms like a family. But the downside is you are afraid to show it because you don't want to loose anyone that's why you are probably a man afraid of marriage." Said Belle, this received a round of laughter from the knights.

"Dag, you have a big heart and a lot of love to share you are a good man and a good person. You have an open heart and mind for everyone around you and you genuinely care about other, just don't let them take advantage of you. Gawain you are a lot like Lancelot in that you enjoy women and drinking and having fun. Different than Lancelot though in that you some of the time have some self control of what you do. You get along well with all of your brothers because you can quickly adapt to their moods and run with it. Galahad the youngest knight and one of the sweetest you don't get as loud and crude as Bors but you are not as silent as Dag. You are struggling to find your own self apart from the others and you harbor a deep hate in your heart. Just follow the light in your heart and you will come out of the darkness."

"Isn't this cool? Ok now Tristan's turn." Said Kelley.

With a sigh Belle looked over at Tristan.

"Tristan has a heart and mind that is a stone fortress that he doesn't allow anyone or anything into unless he wishes it. One day he will meet a woman that will drive him crazy. This woman will slip into his heart and mind and he will try to find out how and why she could have gotten in. It will make him wild that someone could make him care so much when he has always been so stoic. It will seem endless until he realizes that the woman is his true love and he would go to the ends of the earth for her."

"Aww that's so romantic!" said Kelley.

"You're really good Belle." Said Scarlett.

"I don't think so I probably didn't get any of it right." Said Belle still glancing at Tristan.

"Raise your hand if Belle described you correctly." Said Scarlett, all of the knights raised their hands.

"Kelley I was wondering where exactly are we?" said Arthur trying to change the subject.

Scarlett and Kelley looked over at Belle who groaned, "Well how can I explain this lightly..."

"You're about fifteen hundred years in the future." Said Scarlett.

The knights stared at the women, "What?"

"By some unknown power you've been taken form your world and brought into ours." Said Belle trying to put it more gently.

"I still down understand." Said Arthur.

Belle sighed, "I don't know how else to put it but we can worry about it in the morning you guys need some sleep."

"Where can they sleep?" asked Kelley.

"We can let them sleep here or the living room." Said Scarlett.

"No you remember what happened the last time they were in the living room?"

"Good point Belle."

"Here's my plan you two show them around the house and I can set up where they will sleep down here." Said Belle.

"Yea they might have to go to the bathroom or something." Said Scarlett.

"Ok gents follow me." Said Kelley going up the stairs the knights followed as did Scarlett. Belle went to a closet and pulled out blankets and extra pillows. She put a blanket and a pillow down on each of the two recliners and a blanket on the couch.

"That's three, four more." Belle went into her garage and dug out three sleeping bags then she went upstairs and took the cushions off the couch and laid them out in a line as a bed.

"And that makes seven." Sighed Belle looking around her blanket filled basement.

& The tour wile Belle is getting the beds set up&

"This as you already know is the kitchen where the meals are cooked, and that's the dinning room." Said Scarlett pointing to a nook that had a table and chairs.

"And the room you completely trashed is the living room." Added Kelley.

Scarlett led them down a hall and opened a door, "This is a bathroom. You wake up in the middle of the night this is where you need to go to the restroom then this is where you go. When you finish push this little lever down." Said Scarlet. She pushed it and the knights jumped back at the noise.

"Ah that's Belle's room, next to it is her sister's and that is her parent's room." Said Scarlett.

"And that room you guys cannot go in." Said Belle behind them, "How's the tour?"

"Good, did you get their beds set up?"

"Yep so if you will follow me I'll show you." Said Belle.

The group went down the stairs and Belle explained, "One can sleep on the couch, one on each recliner, one on the couch cushions and one each for the sleeping bags."

"Very resourceful." Said Scarlett smiling.

"I know," grinned Belle, "I pulled out the couch in the living room for you and Kelley. Well we will leave you alone and let you get comfortable and I can come check on you in a bit." Said Belle.

The three girls went upstairs and cleaned up the kitchen from dinner. Belle went to the bottom of the stairs and smiled at all of the sleeping knights. She saw Sasha curled up by Tristan who was on the couch cushions, Belle got closer and whispered for Sasha to come.

"She can stay there." Said Tristan.

"Light sleeper? Alright if she isn't going to bother you." Said Belle going up the stairs about half way up she stopped and whispered, "Goodnight."

Belle went to her room and laid out on her bed and sighed happily, "This was a good dream."

&&&&&

Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapie and I would really like a few reviews tell me what you liked, maybe what you didn't like please let me know!


	4. Meet Mrs Cornflakes

Two Worlds Together

REVIEW:

Belle went to her room and laid out on her bed and sighed happily, "This was a good dream."

&&&&&

"Lady Belle." Whispered a voice.

Belle rolled over and mumbled. "Lady Belle." Repeated the voice. Belle groaned tiredly and opened her eyes groggily then screamed seeing a man's face so close to hers. Belle rolled out of bed and to the floor hitting her head in the process.

Belle looked at the man watching her and she moaned, "So it wasn't a dream."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Tristan, other than the pounding headache I am just fine." Said Belle. She walked out of her bedroom and saw the knights mulling around the living room.

"Waiting for me to cook?" Belle asked with half closed eyes. The knights looked at her sheepishly, "Fine time for you to meet some of my friends."

Belle went into the kitchen and gave the knights bowls and spoons then she sat a gallon of milk on the kitchen island. Finally Belle took two boxes from the food cabinet, "Knights of Sarmatia meet Mr. Fruit-loop and Mrs. Cornflake." Belle walked back to her room and flopped on her bed trying to sleep. Scarlett and Kelley started showing the knights how to make a bowl of cereal.

"Will she be alright?" asked Arthur.

Scarlett grinned, "Yea she'll be alright just give her awhile to wake up."

"It's weird though Belle is usually a morning person." Said Kelley.

Belle ran back in the room and stared at the knights and she started pointing and stuttering, "But…and…you guys…not real and…" Belle fainted but Tristan caught her before she fell.

"Sorry about that guys. Um you can just put her back in her bed." Said Scarlett. Tristan nodded and put an arm around her legs and swung Belle in his arms. Tristan laid Belle gently down and pushed the hair from her face and she opened her eyes.

"Hi."

"Are you alright?" asked Tristan.

"That's about the most you have ever said." Said Belle looking in his eyes. The corners of Tristan's mouth twitched Belle smiled, "You should smile."

"I don't smile."

"You should." Said Belle not looking away.

"I have no reason to."

"There is always a reason to smile." Whispered Belle.

"What reason is there now?" asked Tristan.

"You're free from Rome." Answered Belle. Tristan's mouth twitched more than last time Belle smiled, "That was a little closer; we will have to work on it."

"Why do you want to see me smile?" asked Tristan.

"I don't like seeing sad people."

"Why?"

Belle went to move hair behind his ear so she could see his face better but Tristan grabbed her wrist and Belle finally answered his question, "Because."

"That's not an answer." Said Tristan letting go of Belle's wrist.

"Yes it is just not the one you want." Belle sat up smiling Tristan opened his mouth to reply and closed it realizing she was right. Belle slipped out of bed and walked past Tristan. She walked into the kitchen to find it a complete mess. Cereal and milk were all over and Galahad had flour all over him, "You've got to be kidding me."

"It was an accident." Said Kelley.

"All of you got to one of the bathrooms and clean up." Said Belle.

"Belle we didn't…"

"Go on I need to clean it up." Said Belle pointing out of the kitchen.

They all walked past with hung heads. Bors looked up, "Can you make some food that Mr. Fruit-loop and Mrs. Cornflake stuff isn't any good."

Belle had to fight to keep a grin suppressed, "Maybe but you have to get cleaned up and I have to clean up this mess." Bors was immediately in a better mood, "Ok." And he went off to clean up.

Belle turned back top the kitchen, "This is going to take awhile." She turned to get a broom and bumped into Tristan who had a small smirk on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Belle stepping around him.

"I thought you said there was always something to smile about." Belle pulled a broom out of the closet, "And I thought you hated smiling." Tristan's smirk grew.

Belle started sweeping, "You must only smile when a girl outsmarts you, so I must say I do wonder why you don't smile more then." Tristan's smile turned into a glare until he realized she was just kidding. Belle looked around the kitchen she was sweeping up, "How on earth did they make this mess?"

Earlier to right before the mess is made

"How do we eat this stuff?" asked Bors looking over the box, Arthur had looked over the other box.

"The food is in the box." Said Scarlett opening the milk. Scarlett rolled her eyes and took the box from Bors and opened the box and handed the Fruit-loops back to him.

Galahad was behind him and had a container of flour in his arms poking its contents. Bors tilted the box in the air above his face and jumped back when the round colored disk fell into his face. He bumped into Galahad who dropped the flour and tried to recover it. Galahad half caught it and dumped got it dumped onto himself. Bors tossed the box away from himself hitting the open milk carton. It tipped and Kelley sat it back up but set it back up to quickly that it tipped the other way over the side of the island. Arthur dropped the cereal box he had, it bounced off the counter spilling on the other knights and the floor.

They all looked up when they heard Belle's voice, "You've got to be kidding me."

Now: in the bathroom with Scarlett, Arthur, Lancelot, and Bors.

"Lady Belle is very upset isn't she?" asked Arthur.

"Yea Belle is but she'll be fine later today she never stays made for long." Said Scarlett pulling Fruit-loops out of her hair and putting them in the trash.

"I don't know she looked pretty mad." Said Lancelot.

"I hope not mad enough not to make breakfast." Said Bors.

"Belle!" yelled Scarlett.

"What!" yelled Belle a little annoyed.

"Could you make some pancakes and bacon?" asked Scarlett.

"Do I really sound like I'm in the mood to do anything for you?" Belle called back.

"It's for the knights, they're really hungry." Called Scarlett trying to sound pitiful.

"Well then they can get their fannies in here and cook then!" yelled Belle.

"She'll cook." Scarlett said to the knights.

"No I won't Scarlett!" yelled Belle.

"How do you know if I said anything?" asked Scarlett.

"I've known you since we were three Scarlett you said something. Just because I didn't hear it doesn't mean it wasn't said." Called Belle.

Flashback to the second story bathroom with Kelley, Gawain, Galahad and Dag

Kelley had not got hit by the cereal, milk, or flour and was just making sure that the knights wouldn't get into trouble. "What are we going to eat?" asked Gawain.

"Belle will make something." Said Kelley pulling cereal off the knights.

"She seemed quite angry." Said Dag.

"Yea she'll be angry for awhile and then she'll get over it." Said Kelley.

"Good, I'm really hungry." Said Gawain.

Kelley got a washcloth and started wiping Galahad's shirt trying to free it from the flour. Dag and Gawain were clean as they could get and Kelley told them they could go down to the kitchen. The two knights left and Kelley tried to get the flour from Galahad's beard, "You should shave it off."

"My beard?"

"No your nose. Yes of course your beard." Said Kelley brushing off his beard with her hand.

"Why?"

"You would look a lot more handsome without it and I could actually see more of your face." Said Kelley stepping back.

"Fine where can I shave then?" asked Galahad.

"I can do it if you like." Said Kelley.

"Where?"

"Right here." Said Kelley.

"Alright." Said Galahad.

"Ok sit down up on the counter." Said Kelley patting the counter next to the sink.

Galahad sat on the counter as Kelley got out scissors, a razor, and some shaving crème. They were silent as Kelly cut off the extra hair then put some shaving crème on her hands. "What's that?" Galahad asked looking at he crème.

"Shaving crème." Said Kelley putting it on Galahad's face.

"It tickles." He said with a small smile.

Kelley smiled and continued to shave Galahad's cheeks and jaw line, "Kelley! Galahad! Get down here quick if you want food!" yelled Belle.

"Just a minute!" called Kelley.

She wiped off his face smiling, "Much better." Galahad hoped off the counter and looked into the mirror, "You did a good job."

"Good I'm glad you like it. We'd better go get dome grub before they eat it all." Said Kelley. She took his hand and led him downstairs.

They walked into the kitchen to see Belle making pancakes and bacon, "Yum Belle's perfect pancakes." Smiled Kelley. They looked over at the two and most of them did a double take and stared at Galahad with their jaws on the ground.

"What are you staring at?" asked Kelley, "Oh at Galahad, I think he looks quite handsome." Then Kelley kissed Galahad's cheek. Belle smiled and started serving pancakes and bacon.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" asked Kelley.

"Get the knights home." Said Scarlett.

"We have to figure out how they got here in the first place." Said Belle.

"I was reading a fan-fiction story the other day, and it was really good by the way, and these girls were electrocuted and ended up in their world." Said Kelley.

"This isn't some la-la-land story." Said Scarlett.

"It was a really good story!" insisted Kelley.

"Bottom line no electrocution." Said Belle.

"Any magic spells you think could do this?" asked Kelley.

"No way there has to be some logical reason this happened." Said Belle.

"If it was logical then they wouldn't be here." Said Scarlett nodding to the knights engulfed in their food.

"I guess. What can we do then?" asked Belle.

"No idea. I guess that they should stay here until we come up with a way to send them back." Said Scarlett.

"But they cannot stay here for long my parents will be back in a couple of weeks and Sharon will end up coming home gosh only knows when." Said Belle.

"Who's Sharon?" asked Arthur interrupting the girls.

"My older sister she goes to school but her school is having a long break and she could come home to visit at any time." Said Belle.

"But why would she want to come here when she could spend a summer up in New York?" asked Kelley.

"Because anything that could go wrong probably will." Said Scarlett. "But it wouldn't be so bad letting her know would it?" asked Kelley.

"I don't know." Said Belle.

"It would be a lot easier than hiding them." Said Scarlett.

"Fine when and if my sister shows then we will tell her. I don't think she will though she'll probably stay in New York or somewhere up there."

"She's going to show up at the most random moment." Said Kelley.

"And that would probably be now." Said Scarlett.

The front door opened and closed, "My dearest baby sister I am home!"

&&&&&

Well here is the next chapter I hope that I get lots and lots of reviews! And this chapter hints at two of the pairs and there will be more romance coming up and yes Sharon will be paired with a knight and you'll just have to wait and see who I plan to put her with! Thanks to all the reviewers that take the time to leave the reviews!


	5. Going In To Work

Two Worlds Together

Thanks to all of the reviews!

REVIEW:

The front door opened and closed, "My dearest baby sister I am home!"

&&&&&

Belle looked panicked and Kelley had an 'I told you so' look on her face and Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Hey Sharron." Said Belle nervously.

"Ah my baby sister and her groupies." Smiled the blondish hair woman.

"Don't panic but..." started Belle pointing at the knights.

"Oh that's nice but…wait who the bloody hell are they? Scratch that what are they doing here?" asked Sharron.

"Knights this is my sister Sharron, Sharron these men are Arthur and his knights." Said Belle.

"Right then well we are either in need of a trip to the loony bin or we are all having the same dream." Said Sharron.

"Wrong on both counts." Said Scarlett.

"So they're real?" asked Sharron.

"Yes." Said Belle watching her sister for a reaction.

"Ok well I'm defiantly going to be staying her for the summer." Said Sharron going into the kitchen.

The knights shrugged and went back to eating, "So what are you guys going to do with them?" asked Sharron walking back in with a bow of cereal.

"Try and get them home." Said Kelley.

"How?" asked Sharron getting up on a counter.

"No idea." Said Belle.

"Well we will have to give them something to do until then." Said Sharron.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" asked Kelley.

"Anything swimming, training, baths which they need really badly, could take them to the stables, umm there is the zoo or something." Listed Sharron.

"What's a zoo?" asked Lancelot.

"Well my fine looking friend a collection on animals to go and observe." Said Sharron.

"Ah, my fair lady will you be joining us then?" asked Lancelot with a trademark smirk.

Sharron pinched his cheeks like an older woman would a small child. "Don't be so cocky, it's not very becoming."

Lancelot took Sharron's hand and kissed it, "But I'm so good at it." Sharron grinned then she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I've seen cuter."

They all heard and laughed, "Lancelot looks like you've met you match." Chuckled Bors.

"Why dear sir you are insinuating that I would go to his level."

"Sorry lass." Laughed Bors.

"I find it quite insulting when I'm so much better." Said Sharron with a smirk that rivaled Lancelot's.

This caused the room to erupt in laughter again. "So are we going to the zoo?" asked Kelley.

"Yea I guess so." Said Scarlett.

"Belle we're going to have to take your minivan it's the only car with close enough seats." Said Sharron.

"Fine, but we should take two cars. I'm not going to fit all eleven of us in it."

"What's a car?" asked Galahad.

"Two thousand six's version on a horse." Said Kelley.

"Crud, I can't go with you guys I have to go to the stables." Said Belle with a start.

"Did Jerry call you in again?" asked Kelley.

"Yes he did and that man doesn't know a horses' front end from its back without me there?" said Belle going to her room.

When she cam back down the stairs, "Some of them want to go with you." Said Scarlett.

"Who?" sighed Belle. All of the knights raised their hands.

"Well I can't take all of you two or three at the most but that's it."

"So who gets to go?" asked Galahad.

"I'm going to let you all decide but you have three minutes." Said Belle. After three minutes the knights decided that Tristan, Dag, and Galahad would get to go.

"Sharron I'm taking your car and you guys can have the van." Said Belle tossing her van keys to Sharron.

"Cool." Belle led the three men to the driveway and stopped them in front of her sister's red mustang.

"What is it?" Galahad asked suspiciously.

"A car. It's perfectly safe." The knights didn't move. Belle sighed and opened the door, "Two of you sit in the back and one of you in the front." Dag and Tristan climbed in the back and Galahad got in the front.

"Everyone buckle up." Said Belle adjusting the mirror.

"What?" Belle sighed after five minutes of explaining it they finally understood Belle started the car and the knights jumped.

They rode in silence, "Don't do it." Said Dag. Galahad had been itching to play with the switches and dials and was reaching for one when Dag saw him.

"Oh he's right Galahad." Said Belle seriously, "If you press the wrong button then this car could blow up."

Galahad's hands zipped back to his lap. Belle laughed as they turned down a dirt path, "I'm only teasing Galahad you can play with the buttons if you want."

Galahad pushed a button and turned a dial and jumped back when cold air shot in his face, "What is that?"

"It is air conditioning so if you get too hot then you turn it on and it cools you off." Said Belle stopping at a large building.

"Where are we?" asked Dag.

"My job, come on hopefully it won't take long." Said Belle getting out.

"What do you do?" asked Dag as they followed Belle.

"I'm an animal doctor and I help train the horses sometimes." Said Belle leading the knights to the stables.

"About time you got here Belle!" yelled a tall skinny man walking to her.

"Sorry Joey I had to get a couple of friends to come with me. So what's wrong?" asked Belle.

Joey looked over the three men for a moment, "That English mare isn't letting anyone near her."

Belle groaned and walked down three stalls and looked in, "What's wrong baby girl?"

The horse whined and paced back and forth, "I'll deal with it Joey she'll be fine."

"She'd better be." Grumbled Joey slinking away.

Belle clicked her tong at the horse and held out a hand, "Come here sweetness, come on."

The horse whined again and paced tossing her head. "She doesn't like us." Said Galahad.

"She doesn't like much of anyone." Sighed Belle.

"What are we going to do with you old girl?" Tristan stood next to Belle and whistled at the horse the mare's ears pricked up and she slowly trotted up to Tristan gently nudging him with her nose. Tristan carefully stroked the bridge of the mare's nose. Dag and Galahad had gone and explored the other stalls, "That's amazing.' Smiled Belle. Tristan didn't say anything and just pet the horse. "I'm going to make it my mission to get you to say more than at least two words at a time." Joked Belle.

Tristan half turned his head to her and with a grin only evident in his eyes said, "Good luck."

"Why thank you my dear knight." Said Belle with a flourished mock bow.

There was a large crash and a man yelling, "Belle get out here now!" Belle ran outside followed by the three knights.

Joey was trying to ride a black stallion and had been bucked off and dove under the gate, "What do we do?"

"Joey you're the boss you tell me." Said Belle.

"Fine you go and break that stallion in." said Joey pointing to the horse.

"Joey he got here three days ago he should still be in quarantine and, I haven't even been able to see if he has any medical conditions yet." Said Belle trying to stay calm.

"Oh well I didn't think about it." Said Joey.

"Ok Joey just go over there and twiddle your thumbs I don't have time to clean up after you." Said Belle turning and waking into the pen.

The horse started getting nervous and paced back and forth, "Hellfire don't start with me today I'm not in the mood." Said Belle.

The stallion started pacing faster and jumping slightly, "Belle you should get out now." Said Dag.

"Hellfire get your horse hide over here now!" yelled Belle. The horse whined and paced side to side, "I said now not later." The horse trotted over to her with its head hung Belle put the horse up in its stall and made sure it didn't have any injuries.

"Joey I am going home. I am not coming into work the rest of the weekend so leave the animals alone until then unless you're feeding them." Belle stormed off towards the car and the knights followed her at a safe distance.

"Do I have to sit next to her?" Whispered Galahad.

"Yes." Answered Dag. They go in the car after Belle was in she rested her head on the steering wheel. Finally she sat back and started the car, "I'm sorry about that you guys. I was really rude to you."

"No you weren't." said Dag.

"It's alright just don't do it again." Said Galahad sitting as close to the door as he could.

"Yes I was. I never get upset like that." Said Belle pulling out of the driveway.

**Rewind time to just after Belle pulls out of the driveway**

"So what do we do with them?" asked Kelley at they watched the knights wonder around the living room and kitchen.

"I personally think they all need a shave and a long bath." Said Scarlett.

"We could push them into the pool." Offered Sharron watching Bors carefully sit on the couch.

"We can't do that but we do need to clean them up before they can go anywhere." Said Kelley.

"Then let's go it." Said Scarlett, "Hey guys come here for a minute."

The four men gathered around, "We like you guys and all but you stink." Said Kelley.

"What?"

"You smell and you all need baths." Said Scarlett.

"But…" began Lancelot.

"No buts about it you have all got to learn some personal hygiene." Said Sharron.

"What?" asked Lancelot confusion was all over each of the knight's faces.

"Never mind, just follow me Lancelot and Bors. Arthur and Gawain go with Kelley." Said Scarlett.

"Alright but where go I go?" asked Sharron.

"Go with Kelley." Said Scarlett.

"Aye, aye captain." Said Sharron with a fake salute.

They split into their groups and Scarlett led Lancelot along with Bors upstairs while Arthur and Gawain followed Kelley and Sharron down the hall.

&&&&&

Ok so is it just me or do you all see a really big mess coming up? Well I hope that you all enjoyed this and I'd like to know what you guys all thought of it so please let me know!


	6. Bath Time

Two Worlds Together

Thanks to all of the reviews!

REVIEW:

They split into their groups and Scarlett led Lancelot along with Bors upstairs while Arthur and Gawain followed Kelley and Sharron down the hall.

&&&&&

"Ok um Arthur do you or Gawain want to go first?" asked Sharron. The two knights exchanged looks and finally Arthur elected himself to go first.

"Alright Arthur do you want a warm, cold, or hot bath?" asked Kelley.

"Hot. Where are the buckets?" asked Arthur.

"Don't worry about the water." Said Kelley grinning.

Sharron turned on the water surprising the two knights. "Alrighty then this is the shampoo you put some in your hair and scrub it around and finally you rinse out. This is body soap you wash yourself with it." Explained Kelley handing him the soap bottles.

"Oh your towel to dry off with will be on the counter and I guess you can just put your old cloths back on since we have nothing else." Said Sharron. Kelley turned off the water and they went to the hallway and waited for Arthur.

&&&&&

Lancelot came out of the bathroom with damp hair and an accomplished smile on his face. Scarlett rolled her eyes and drained the dark water. Scarlett ran the bathwater for Bors and leaving him alone is where the problems began.

&&&&&

Arthur had finished his bath and Kelley had found him a bible. It had taken him a moment to realize what it was but once he started reading Arthur was completely immersed in the book. Gawain had finished and pulled his tunic on and was hoping around trying to pull his pants over his wet legs.

&&&&&

While this was happening Bors decided to play with the knobs on the wall and some how got the shower going.

&&&&&

Gawain finally lost his footing and fell back sitting on the toilet his elbow hitting the lever that cause him to flush the toilet.

&&&&&

Bors yelled at the sudden rush of cold water now pelting him. He stumbled out of the tub and Scarlett frowned hearing the commotion, "What's wrong Bors?"

Bors didn't hear her in the commotion as he was to busy panicking about the flying shower head that had come loose drenching the bathroom. Bors pulled his pants on and started trying to turn off the water only succeeding in turning it on higher. Bors finally gave up and scrambled out of the bathroom and Scarlett went in trying to stop the water. She started slipping and Lancelot went into the bathroom trying to help.

&&&&&

Gawain came out of the bathroom as they heard the crash above them and ran up the stairs. Scarlett by the time they had gotten there had stopped the water but there was plenty of damage. The bathtub was spilling over, water covered the floor, soap bottles were all over, the small trash can that was sitting by the toilet had tipped over, and the toilet paper laid in a pile soaking through.

&&&&&

Belle and the three knights had gotten home and walked in the house, Belle heard some voices and followed them to the decimated bathroom. "Belle I'm so sorry." Started Kelley.

"It's not our fault."

"We didn't mean to make this mess."

"Belle say something."

"Just breathe Belle it will be ok." Belle turned and walked across the hall she closed the closet door behind her. The knights looked to the three women who shrugged. Then they all flinched and a few cover their ears when they heard Belle screaming, yelling, and jumping around. A moment later it was quiet everyone watched the door waiting for it to slam open and for Belle to storm out, but what happened next was more frightening. The door slowly creaked open and Belle walked out with a completely passive face and she gently pushed the hair from her face, "You should go outside now." Belle said deathly calm.

Scarlett opened her mouth, "Why?"

Belle's eyes turned to fire, "Because I said to. Now go outside."

"But…"

"NOW!" screamed Belle pointing down the stairs. The group quickly went past Belle and followed Sharron to the backyard.

"I've never seen Belle that upset before." Said Kelley.

"Actually there was one time. Anyway, what did you guys do in there?" asked Sharron.

Bors explained what had happened, "She's going to kill us." Said Kelley.

The knights all looked confused, "Oh sorry. No, no, no you guys it's just an expression she really wouldn't kill us." Said Sharron.

"Are you sure?" asked Arthur. After a few moments the girls gave a weak smile and Scarlett said, "Fairly sure."

&&&&&

Disclaimer: I don't mean any offence to anyone or anything by putting the bible in so I hope that didn't ruffle any feathers. Oh and one more thing what did you guys think?


	7. A Poolside And Green Fields

Two Worlds Together

Heya out there I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter! I love getting such great reviews thanks a lot and I really appreciate it!

REVIEW:

"Are you sure?" asked Arthur. After a few moments the girls gave a weak smile and Scarlett said, "Fairly sure."

&&&&&

It had been around an hour that they had been outside giving Belle time to cool off. "I say we go in." said Scarlett.

"Yea I think she's cooled off enough." Said Sharron.

"I hope she has I'm getting hungry." Said Kelley.

The group went back in the house following the lead of Tristan, Dag and Galahad saying that Belle wasn't mad at them.

"It's quiet." Said Sharron.

"Too quiet." Said Kelley.

"Where is she?" asked Scarlett.

Belle walked through them successfully scaring all but Tristan. "Heya Belle." Said Kelley. Belle continued on like she hadn't heard a thing.

"Earth to Belle! Hello is anybody home?" asked Scarlett.

"Aww crap she's giving us the silent treatment." Said Sharron. "Is that a very bad thing?" asked Galahad.

"If you want a decent meal anytime soon." Answered Sharron.

"What do we do for food I'm starving." Said Bors and confirming it his stomach growled. Belle went up to the telephone and dialed some numbers the girls relaxing but the knights watched Belle carefully as she talked into this strange device.

"Yes Tamorine yea I'll need a really big order." The knights started getting a little ancy and backed away not sure what was going on. "I'm going to need four pepperoni, three sausages, two cheeses and a couple of bread stick orders."

There was a sigh of relief from the girls, "Yes I know that it is a lot of food." The girls smiled at the knights and they relaxed some. Belle continued her conversation with the box, "Yes I realize that it could feed and entire army that's what I've got at my house. Just get the pizza and bread sticks out here."

There was again silence, "What did they do? They completely decimated my bathroom and almost flooded the house. It's not that funny just bring the pizza already." Said Belle hanging up the phone.

**A Half-hour Later**

Someone rang the doorbell and Belle answered it. A girl around the age of twenty with black hair and glasses on had a stack of Pizza Hut boxes in her arms. Belle took them and passed them down the live and this was repeated a few time until they had all the boxes in the house. "See ya Belle, and go easy on them." Said the girl at the door.

Belle walked back to the kitchen she got a stack of paper plates down. She got a plate and grabbed a couple slices of pizza then went back to her room. "Should we be afraid?"

"Yes be afraid be very afraid of the not talking Belle." Said Sharron.

Everyone got some pizza and they sat around eat. Fifteen minutes later Belle came out, "Everyone done?"

"Yep."

"Ok. Scarlett which car did you bring?"

"My brother's old Envoy."

"The knights need new cloths you can take Sharron, Kelley, and two of the nights. I'll take the rest of them." Said Belle.

"Sounds like a plan." Everyone pilled up into the two vehicles the trip went without much incident except for Arthur falling out of the van because he was trying to read the bible while he got out. When they got back Belle had them change into a pain of shorts and a t-shirt and she put their cloths in the wash.

"Tristan, Galahad, Dag, and Bors come with me and the rest of you can go swim in the backyard." Belle took the four men to the bathroom. She turned on the showerhead, "Come here." None of the knights moved, "One of you come here."

Tristan walked up, "You should take your shirts off so they don't get wet. Oh Tristan you might want to take your braids out as well." Tristan did then Belle wet his hair and put shampoo in it telling him to suds it up, "Next." Belle repeated this process with Galahad then she washed out the soap.

"Anyone want to shave besides?" Bors and Dag raised their hands so under Belle's careful supervision the two men shaved the top of their heads. Belle turned to Tristan holding a razor, "I'm not even going to bother asking."

"Good." Said Tristan.

"So Galahad you seem to have taken a fancy to Kelley." Said Belle.

"Maybe." He said turning a little red.

"Aww the baby knight in love." Said Bors chuckling.

"Oh leave him alone Bors have you never fallen in love before?" asked Belle.

Galahad grinned now it was Bors turn to blush, "Vanora."

"Your wife?"

"Lover." Muttered Bors.

"Well if you love her then why don't you marry her?" asked Belle grinning.

"I don't know." He mumbled.

"You do crazy things when you're in love." Smiled Belle.

"What about you Belle? Have you found love yet?" Galahad asked curiously.

"Nope no love for me yet, I'm still looking for my knight in shining armor. Well it looks like you are all done let's go find the others." They went outside to see the other knights standing around the pool and Kelley, Sharron, and Scarlett swimming.

"It won't kill you I promise." Said Belle grinning at the knights, "It's just water."

"Then you get in." challenged Gawain.

"I'm not wearing a swim suit." Said Belle.

"What's that?" asked Galahad.

"Something you wear when you go swimming."

"Then go put one on." Said Galahad.

"If I go swimming will you get in?" asked Belle. The knights nodded with the exception of Arthur who was still engrossed in the bible. Belle went back into the house and came back out in her suit and a pile of towels with her.

"What are those for?"

"You want to go back into the house after you swim don't you?" asked Belle.

"Duh." Said Sharron.

"Then you'll need to dry off." Said Belle. She set them on a table and they saw her midnight blue two piece bathing suit.

"Come on I'm getting in you guys said you would." Said Belle slipping into the pool.

"I still don't want to." Said Bors.

"Chicken." Said Sharron grinning.

"What did you call me?" asked Bors.

"Chicken." Repeated Sharron. She then stuck her tong out at Bors and taunted him, "Nananananana you can't get me you big fat chicken!"

"Why you little imp!" Bors took two steps towards the pool and Dag tried to stop him from falling in but Bors took Dag into the water with him.

"Sorry Bors I didn't really mean it I just said it to get you in the water." Laughed Sharron swimming to the other end, "Lancelot."

"I don't want to get in." said Lancelot.

"Not even for a little bit?" she asked with a smirk.

"Are you trying to seduce me fair lady?" asked Lancelot.

"Maybe. Come in the water and find out." She answered smirking. Lancelot slid into the water with a smirk matching Sharron's.

"You won't trick me in." said Gawain.

"Please." Begged Scarlett with a pout.

"No."

"Come on Galahad." Said Kelley.

"I don't want to." He replied.

"Fine since neither of you will then help us out and we will sit with you." Said Scarlett as she and Kelley reached out their hands to the knights. The two knights went to pull them out but made the mistake of leaning to far and the girls pulled them in.

"I got water in my nose!" sputtered Galahad.

"Well you didn't pinch your nose." Laughed Kelley. Belle sat on the steps watching her friends with a smile then she noticed Tristan sitting at the table alone. Kelley and Scarlett got out of the water grinning, "Cannon ball!" The two girls ran and jumped into the pool and curled up in holding their knees to their chest causing the knights to be splashed in the face. Belle got out of the pool and wrapped herself in a towl before sitting down across from Tristan.

He glanced at her, "I'm not even going to bother trying to trick you Tristan you don't need to worry. You just shouldn't sit here alone."

"Maybe I like it." Belle smiled and went back to watching her friends. They all finally got tired of swimming and went inside.

"Hey let's watch the movie." Said Kelley.

"Let's change and meet in the living room." Said Belle.

"Are our cloths clean?" asked Galahad.

"They should be do you want to wear them instead?" asked Belle, they nodded. "Come on then." Belle gave the knights their cloths and they all collected their weapons and went to the basement to change. Kelley and Scarlett had changed as had Sharron and they were already looking through the DVDs.

"Pick a good one." Belle went and changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She came into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"What did you guys pick?" asked Belle.

Scarlett tossed the King Arthur box, "It's a secret for them."

"You can't show them this!" exclaimed Belle.

"Why not?" asked Kelley.

"You shouldn't show it to them, find something else." Said Belle.

"Come get the remote." Taunted Scarlett.

"Scarlett." Scarlett tossed it to Kelley who passed it to a grinning Sharron.

"They shouldn't see it!" said Belle.

The knights watched on with growing curiosity at the small object the girls were throwing around. Sharron tossed it to Scarlett who pressed the, 'Play' button. White light illuminated the room, "I'm blind." yelled Kelley dramatically everyone was covering their eyes. Just as it seemed the light had appeared it was gone.

They slowly opened their eyes and Kelley was the first to speak, "We're defiantly not in Kansas anymore."

"We weren't in Kansas to begin with." Said Belle looking around.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Sharron looking around. They were surrounded by green hills and a forest off in the distance.

&&&&&

Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter so let me know what you all think! Thanks in advance for the reviews!


	8. When In Rome

Two Worlds Together

**KnightMaiden**: Thanks for the review. I didn't think that Tristan would be the type to go swimming really he might but I didn't think with everyone else. Well I am glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

**LadyOfThePlains**: I'm glad that you thought the update was bloody brilliant. Lol Thanks for the review!

**Scouter**: Here's your update! Thanks for leaving a review!

REVIEW:

"Where the hell are we?" asked Sharron looking around. They were surrounded by green hills and a forest off in the distance.

&&&&&

"Tristan." Said Arthur.

The scout nodded once then went up the hill. "What's Tristan doing?" asked Scarlett.

"His job." Said Lancelot helping Sharron to her feet, everyone else got up.

Tristan came back, "The wall is on the horizon." They all headed up the hill and walked in the direction of the wall.

"Well now we know how they got into our time." Said Sharron. The girls were walking behind the knights trying to figure out what to do.

"They don't have movies or any electronics for that matter." Said Belle.

"Which brings us back to square one." Said Kelley.

"How they get in our time." Said Scarlett.

"I bet it was Merlin." Whispered Kelley.

"What?"

"Well he has a lot of magic and stuff plus these stories I've read on fan fiction…"

"Kelley get off the fan fiction it's not real." Said Scarlett.

"And who would have thought this was real?" asked Sharron.

"Good point." Said Scarlett.

"So what do we do?" asked Kelley.

"Right now we need to calm down." Said Belle.

"I'm calm so anyway how long do you think we'll be here?" asked Sharron.

"I don't know but this will defiantly be an adventure." Said Kelley. She winked at her friends and walked up to Galahad starting a conversation.

"When in Rome." Grinned Sharron skipping up to Lancelot.

"We aren't in Rome." Said Belle.

"When in Britain." Said Scarlett walking even with Gawain.

"And that just sounds stupid." Said Belle. They had been walking for awhile and Belle walked up to Arthur, "Hey."

"Hello." He replied with a nod.

"I was wondering how long have you and the knights been in service for Rome?" "It is coming to the end of their final year. Why?" he asked.

"Just wondering. How long until you think we get to the wall?" asked Belle.

"It seems to be about a day." Said Arthur.

"You seem to be glad to be home." Said Belle grinning.

Arthur nodded, "I am, I did like your home it was interesting but…"

"You like it here better." Finished Belle.

"I did enjoy the food." Said Arthur.

Belle smiled, "Well I'm glad to see you happy though."

"Your sister and friends seem to be glad to be here as well." Said Arthur. Belle looked back at the girls walking with the knights, "I don't think they care as long as they are with the knights."

"What about you? You seem to have a certain scout on your mind." Said Arthur grinning.

"Maybe but I don't think he feels much of anything for me, not that I could really tell anyway." Said Belle. She watched Tristan ahead of them scanning the woods.

They got to the woods, "Go through?" Tristan nodded.

"Woads?"

"Not yet." He said.

"Let's hurry then." Said Arthur and the group went into the woods. Belle didn't know how long they had been in the woods and couldn't see much through the trees that grew so close together. They walked into a small clearing and Tristan stopped.

"Oh great." Whispered Kelley.

"What?" asked Sharron.

"They always stop when there are…"

"Woads." Said Tristan.

"Where?"

"Surrounding us."

"Well that's just great." Muttered Scarlett. Belle slid behind Tristan as a large circle of Woads surrounded them except for a single space in front of Arthur. All of the knights had a hand on their weapons waiting for the Woads to attack but they didn't.

"Peace this day Arthur." Called a voice. The owner of the voice walked into the empty spot and towards Arthur, it was Merlin.

"He needs a bath." Whispered Kelley.

"Quiet." Ordered Scarlett. Belle still stood behind Tristan but stepped away.

"What do you want?" asked Arthur.

"We come for the women." Said Merlin.

In a flash the knights had their swords drawn, "You won't get them." Snarled Galahad. The knights made a circle around them.

"Told you." Kelley whispered to Scarlett.

The Woads drew their weapons, "We will have them." Said Merlin.

"No you won't." said Arthur.

"Belle time for you to play diplomat." Said Scarlett.

"Some how I don't think talking will work." Whispered Belle.

"We have to do something." Said Kelley. Belle looked around then she crawled under Tristan's legs.

"Why do you want us?" asked Belle.

"Belle what are you doing?"

"Playing diplomat." She answered not taking her eyes from Merlin.

"All will be revealed in time." Said Merlin.

"That's not what she asked you." Said Scarlett.

"I will come with you only if you swear that you would not harm them and give them safe passage through these woods." Said Belle.

"It is done." Said Merlin with a nod.

"What?"

"No way Belle!"

"You can't go with him."

"No."

"Arthur pulled her back, "Arthur I will be safe." Belle pulled away and the knights held the other three women back. Belle finally looked at Tristan who she gave and encouraging wink. Belle faded into the woods with the Woads and Merlin.

Scarlett pulled from Gawain and stormed up to Arthur and kicked him in the leg screaming, "Why did you let her go?"

Gawain pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her, "He had to let her go, and she went of her own free will. Breath."

"But my best friend…"

"Breath." Said Gawain.

"But…"

"Take a breath." Soothed Gawain.

Scarlett finally took a deep breath and her body relaxed against Gawain with her eyes closed. After a few moments Scarlett stepped away and everyone was looking at them, "What are you staring at? Shouldn't we get to the fort?" They snapped out of it and finally went on.

&&&&&

"Um Merlin where are you taking me?" asked Belle.

"All will be revealed in time." Said Merlin.

"Well I would like to know now if that is alright with you. I didn't want to press it in front of the knights so a fight could be avoided." Said Belle following Merlin.

"And that is why you were allowed to come and not one of your companions." Said Merlin.

"You let me come just because I don't want a fight; you said you wanted all of us." Said Belle. Merlin didn't answer as they passed through a wall of bushes. Belle's mouth dropped at the development before her it was an entire city.

"Wow."

"Come you must meet my family Gwenivere." Said Merlin.

"Gwenivere?" asked Belle catching up with him.

"Yes."

"This is insane." Murmured Belle. They walked up a set of stairs and into a large hut. Merlin sat her on one side of the fire in the middle then sat across form her next to a brunette woman.

"Belle, this is Gwenivere."

"Nice to meet you." Said Belle smiling.

"I suppose you want to know how you got here." Said Merlin.

"Yes actually I would." Said Belle.

"I brought you here." Said Merlin.

'Kelley was right.' Belle thought. "You were brought ere to help those you have love for." Said Merlin.

"I sort of understand how and why we are here. I don't understand why the knights were brought to my time." Said Belle.

Merlin suddenly found the ceiling very interesting, with a sigh Gwenivere explained, "His spell went backwards his words were not of focus with his mind so he had to try it again later after he had rested."

"So Merlin is human." Said Belle grinning.

"Ahem." Coughed Merlin.

"Sorry."

"You and your sisters hold the hearts of two knights and know their fate." Said Merlin.

"And?" asked Belle.

"The fates have told me it is not yet time for them to pass on." Said Merlin.

"Is he usually like this?" questioned Belle Gwenivere nodded.

"So you want to know what is going to happen to them?" asked Belle.

"No I am not meant to interfere more than I have." He answered.

"But there are three knights that die we have to save all three don't we?"

"I was told only two knights who needed to be saved." Said Merlin.

"But my sisters and I won't accept that we could save a man when we could prevent it." Protested Belle.

"I do not know what the Fates wish of this third man." Said Merlin.

"And I do." Said Belle.

"You cannot go against the pattern that is set." Said Merlin.

"Obviously you have never seen Final Destination." Mumbled Belle, "I am sorry Merlin but I cannot just sit by and let it happen to him when I could change it. Even if you could convince me to stand by then you wouldn't change my friend's minds."

"You are not meant to die here." Said Merlin.

"You mean we have to stay here for the rest of our lives." Said Belle.

"No." Belle relaxed.

"Just you."

"What!" screamed Belle, "You've got to be kidding, why me? Not that I want to loose my friends but why not one of them? Scarlett is a great leader and Kelley more people like her. I'm not a 'let's go save the kingdom' kind of girl."

"You know the fate of the nights."

"So do they, I'm not strong enough to stay 1500 years in the past." Said Belle trying to calm down.

"You hold the heart of a knight and he will help you." Said Merlin.

"No I don't Sharron has Lancelot, Scarlett and Gawain get along well, and then there is Kelley and Galahad. I do not hold the heart of any knight."

"The scout." Said Gwenivere grinning.

"No way; I think I annoy him more than anything but then again he never shows any emotion but that's beside the point." Said Belle.

"The point is you and your sisters are meant to save two knights." Said Merlin.

"We are going to save three." Said Belle.

"You cannot change fate." Said Merlin.

"But you make no sense you just said Fate said for us to change it." Said Belle.

"All will be revealed in time." Said Merlin.

"You are very hypocritical." Said Belle, "Are you going to let me go?"

"You seem to understand the purpose of your presents here."

"I guess." Merlin called out for someone as he stood. A man came in and Belle saw that he was the man who had tried to seek up on Arthur in their fight for the Bishop.

"Belle go with him and he will escort you back to the Roman's fort." Belle curtsied to him and ducked out of the tent.

After Belle Merlin turned to Gwenivere, "There are some force south of here that are in need of your leadership against their master."

&&&&&

"You can't pout forever Scarlett." Said Gawain.

"My best friend was carried off by a bunch of blue freaks!" yelled Scarlett stomping. They had made it out of the woods and would soon be at the wall.

&&&&&

"You don't seem upset." Lancelot said to Sharron.

"I have more trust in the world around me. Besides I don't think Merlin will hurt Belle."

"You trust those blue devils that much?" asked Lancelot.

"Those blue devils could have killed us if they wanted but they didn't. I trust that they will not hurt my sister." Said Sharron.

&&&&&

Galahad and Kelley were holding hands, "Are you worried for Belle?"

"Yes and no. I don't worry much about anything but she is just like a sister to me so I will worry a little." Said Kelley.

"All Belle needs to do is cook for them and she will be fine." Smiled Galahad.

Kelley laughed and kissed the back of Galahad's hand, "Thank-you for being so sweet."

&&&&&

"Scarlett you cannot control everything." Said Gawain.

"Why not?" she asked sticking out her bottom lip.

Gawain smiled at her and put his arms around her, "You just can't I'm sorry. You can control your mind but your heart you cannot."

Scarlett laid back into Gawain, "How is it you can help me relax so quickly?"

"I don't know but you are a difficult woman to please."

"Thanks for ruining the moment." Said Scarlett pulling away.

"Scarlett come here." Laughed Gawain pulling her back.

"What?"

Gawain laced his fingers with hers and kissed her hand, "You should not worry over which you have no control. You should apologize to Arthur."

"Why?"

"He already feels bad about Belle and you didn't make it better by kicking him."

"Fine I'll apologize."

"Good." Said Gawain kissing Scarlett's hand.

The silence was broken with a familiar voice screaming, "I'm going to die!" and a horse pounding across the land. Gawain and Scarlett ran up a hill they saw a man on a horse with a woman I front of him. He pushed the woman off and Tristan caught her. The rider turned back and rode back the way he had come.

&&&&&

Well what do you guys think?


	9. Holding A Heart And The Tavern

Two Worlds Together

**KnightMaiden**: Thanks for the review and being patient for this update. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope that you will enjoy this one as well!

**Scouter**: lol Thanks for the review I'm glad that you think it is fantastic and I hope you think the same of this chapter.

**Readerfreak10**: lol I'm glad that I got you hooked, thanks for the review and I hope you get even more hooked in this chapter.

REVIEW:

The silence was broken with a familiar voice screaming, "I'm going to die!" and a horse pounding across the land. Gawain and Scarlett ran up a hill they saw a man on a horse with a woman I front of him. He pushed the woman off and Tristan caught her. The horse man turned and rode away.

&&&&&

"Belle are you alright?" asked Kelley as the three girls watched Tristan untie her hands.

"Yea I thi…EEKK!" Kelley, Scarlett, and Sharon all tackled her as soon as Tristan had freed her.

"Air!" gasped Belle.

A chorus of 'ows' sounded as Tristan pulled them off of Belle none to gently. "Golly Tristan we figured you missed her but geez." Said Scarlett as Gawain helped her up. Tristan ignored her and pulled Belle up and gently rubbed her wrist.

Belle tried to ignore the warming sensation running through her body as his touch, "So um…how bad is it?"

"You will live." He said still looking at her wrist. The rest of the group had walked ahead giving them some privacy. Belle grinned and turned her head observing him, Tristan looked up and Belle took half a step back at the sudden intensity of his gaze. Tristan let go of her wrist and they fell to her side but Belle could feel the warm circles on her wrist.

"What?"

"You said more than two words." Grinned Belle going to catch up with the rest of the group.

The sun was almost set when they reached the fort, "Just in time to visit the tavern." Said Bors.

"Just out of curiosity is that all you ever think about?" asked Kelley.

"And other things." He said raising his eyebrows a few times.

"Men." Said Scarlett rolling her eyes.

"What about us?" asked Gawain grinning.

"You're complete and total pigs." Laughed Scarlett.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." She nodded.

Gawain dropped Scarlett's hand then he quickly picked her up over his shoulder and started walking through the streets, "Gawain you oaf put me down!" laughed Scarlett.

"Oh I'm an oaf now?" he asked looking over a shoulder.

"Yes, oh yuck hair in the face," said Scarlett sputtering, "So back to my point of you putting me down."

"What about my hair?" asked Gawain.

"A horses' tail doesn't have half as much as you. Now put me down." Said Scarlett.

"Now I'm a horse's tail?"

"Whatever it takes for you to put me down." Laughed Scarlett.

"I think you will stay there for awhile." Said Gawain.

"Oh no I won't." Scarlett reached down and pinched Gawain's butt.

He gave a startled yelp and nearly dropped Scarlett, "That won't work." Scarlett reached up and whispered in Gawain's ear he stopped he looked at Scarlett who grinned and winked.

Gawain put her down, "Men are all the same. I had to do was…ahhh!" Scarlett ducked behind Bors.

"Save me!" Bors chuckled, "Now leave the poor lass alone." Scarlett stuck her tong out at Gawain.

"Thanks Bors." She kissed him on the cheek the skipped back to her friends.

"Bors she confuses me."

"She's a woman get used to it lad." Bors clapped him on the back as they walked into the palace gates.

&&&&&

"I don't think your little friends like me very much." said Sharon.

There were several tavern maids glaring as they passed, "They will not stay mad."

"Oh really we will have to fix that." Sharon stopped and turned on Lancelot then she pulled the front of his shirt to her. Their lips exploded together and Sharon's arms went to Lancelot's neck as his circled around her waist.

When they finally pulled away Sharon grinned, "I think they will never speak to you again." Then she pulled away and walked back to Belle.

"Heya sis."

"Nice kiss."

"Yea he was ok." Said Sharon winking at Lancelot as they passed him.

&&&&&

Galahad and Kelley had put their arms around each others waist. "Are you glad to be home?" asked Kelley.

"Very, and do you like it here so far?"

"Yes I do except for the walking that I had to do." Smiled Kelley.

"I just cannot wait to be free and go back to Sarmatia." He said.

"How long until then?"

"Just a couple of weeks. We were going to be getting the papers soon." Said Galahad.

Kelley laughed, "Looking forward to seeing your homeland?" This of course sent Galahad into a spew of stories about how beautiful the grass was and how blue the sky was.

"You will see it again." Said Kelley resting her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so." He sighed.

"You'd better. Besides what is a couple of weeks compared to fifteen years?" asked Kelley.

"I suppose you are right."

"I know I'm right." Grinned Kelley.

"Will you be alright living here?" asked Galahad.

"Yea I think I'll enjoy it." Said Kelley.

"Good. First thing tomorrow I'll give you a tour of the fort."

"If you don't drink too much at the tavern." Said Kelley grinning.

"I hold my ale very well." Said Galahad.

"If you say so." Grinned Kelley.

"Kelley!" called Scarlett.

"What?"

"Come here." Kelley groaned then pulled away from Galahad and walked back to her friends.

"What?"

"We have a problem." Said Sharon.

"Can't it wait until Arthur gives us our rooms?" asked Kelley.

"Ladies Jols will show you where you may sleep while you are here." Said Arthur indicating a man.

"Thanks Arthur." Said Belle.

Jols took the girls to their rooms that happened to be located down the hall from the knight's room. The four women were all sitting on Belle's bed as Belle told them the conversation she had with Merlin. "I think Dag is the one we aren't supposed to save." Said Belle.

"Why?" asked Scarlett.

"I think because none of us hold his heart. Which doesn't make a lot of sense because no of us hold Tr.."

A heavy knock on the door interrupted them, "Who is it?"

"It's Dag, may I come in?"

"Sure." Dag opened the door, "Tristan told me that you had some bruises Belle."

"Not really."

"Could I see?" he asked.

"Sure," she said getting up, "I don't see why he told you to check on me though."

"You didn't break anything but I'd like to wrap up your wrist with some salve to help with any swelling."

"If that will make you feel better." Said Belle, "I still don't know why Tristan sent you though."

"For the same reason that he threw us over, he cares about you." Said Sharon.

"I don't think so." Said Belle.

"Dag you've known Tristan fifteen years what do you think?" asked Scarlett.

"Well," he said tying a knot in Belle's second bandage, "I haven't seen him treat any woman like he has you."

"Point and case, Tristan likes you." Said Scarlett.

"But..."

"No buts about it you hold Tristan's heart." Grinned Kelley.

"Are you coming to the tavern?" Asked Dag.

"Heck yea!" said Kelley jumping off the bed.

"No I don't think that it would be wise if we went out in our present clothing." Said Belle.

"Aww Belle come on stop being a mother hen." Whined Kelley.

"I can bring you other cloths." Said Dag.

"Alright way to save the night Dag." Grinned Sharon.

"I'll be right back."

"While he's gone how do we save him?"

"Two of us can run out with shields and the other two with axes to break the ice." Said Scarlett.

"That's really dangerous." Said Belle.

"I like it." Said Sharon.

"Me too." Said Kelley.

"Three to one Belle." Said Scarlett.

"Democracy rules." Said Kelley.

"Democracy hasn't even really been created yet." Said Belle.

"Fine then as the oldest here I am taking charge and saying that's the plan." Said Sharon.

"You are only oldest by age maturity wise I am older than all of you." Said Belle.

Dag came back in and he was caring a bag, "There should be cloths for tonight, Jols is trying to find more for you." Said Dag.

"Thanks so much Dag." Said Belle taking the bag. Dag nodded and left, Belle dumped out the bag.

"At least they aren't dresses." Said Sharon grabbing a pair of breeches. The girls changed and walked to the tavern.

&&&&&

"Where's Lancelot?" asked Sharon. Gawain pointed Sharon went over to where Lancelot was gambling with Romans.

She put an arm around his shoulders and he looked up grinning, "Do you want to sit?"

"No thanks I'll let you know." She stood there watching after Lancelot lost twice she spoke up.

"I've never played this before but you are supposed to win aren't you?"

"Yes." Ground out Lancelot.

The three men laughed and Sharon went and sat in one of the Roman's lap. Lancelot looked very pissed but the Roman grinned, "It looks like she knows who the real man is."

"You want to know what else I know?" asked Sharon leaning close.

"What?" grinned the soldier.

"That you are playing with loaded dice." Sharon reached to the man's side and stood up tossing the dice on the table.

"What? Why you low down dog!" growled one of the other Romans.

Sharon sat in Lancelot's lap smiling, "What?"

"That was…"

"Impressive? Wonderful? Beautiful? Amazing? I know."

"All and more." Said Lancelot pulling Sharon in for a kiss.

&&&&&

"How much have you drunk Galahad?" asked Kelley.

"Just a few mugs." He replied swaying.

"You're wasted Galahad you should really stop drinking now." Said Kelley.

"No I'm finnn yer thould try some." He slurred.

"Come on Galahad." Said Kelley.

She stood and pulled Galahad up with her, "But I don't wanna go." He whined.

"You'll thank me in the morning." Assured Kelley.

"Poor Galahad." Laughed Scarlett.

"How much did he drink?" asked Belle looking up from the baby she was holding.

"I lost count." said Scarlett. Gawain came and sat next to Scarlett and started kissing her neck, "Well hello to you too. God Gawain how much have you had to drink?" Scarlett pulled away.

"Why does it matter?"

Gawain leaned in for a kiss but Scarlett pulled away, "You smell horrible that's why. I would also prefer not to have my breath smell as bad as yours does." Explained Scarlett.

"You should loosen up." Said Gawain pinching Scarlett's butt.

"I will when you sober up but it doesn't look like it will happen anytime soon." She pulled out of his lap and stomped out of the tavern.

"Is she always like that?" asked Gawain.

"When you treat her like that." Said Belle, "If you go talk to her she might not get too mad at you." Gawain drank the rest of his mug then walked out after Scarlett.

After awhile Belle got up, "Where are you goin' lass?" asked Bors.

"It's too late for me, I'm going to sleep."

"Night then lass." Said Bors.

"Goodnight to all of you." Said Belle.

Tristan pushed off the wall and followed her she felt him behind her, "Tristan you can walk next to me I promise I don't bite."

Tristan quietly walked next to her, "Are you better?"

"Yep, Dag came by my room and put some stuff on my wrist to help with swelling." Said Belle. She showed him one of her wrist he looked at it and nodded his approval.

"Which way to the wall?" Tristan turned and led her up some stairs Belle smiled, "This is wonderful. It's so peaceful."

Belle looked out at the field then she lay down and looked up. Tristan stood over Belle, "Come on lay down." She said patting the wall next to her. Tristan watched her for a moment then laid next to her.

"I think that I'm going to like it here it's more peaceful." Said Belle.

Tristan made a noise that she translated as 'yea right', "And I'm guess you hate it here." Tristan nodded.

Belle propped herself on an elbow facing Tristan. Tristan stared over at Belle before he let the question slip, "Why?"

Belle saw the storm brewing in his eyes and hesitated, "Why?" he repeated sitting up.

Belle sat up facing him, "You see nothing but the darkness around you. You don't feel, you don't see, you don't care."

Belle moved and put his hair behind his ears and she continued, "You are shrowded in a darkness that will kill you if you let it. And I d…I don't want that to happen to you. Despite the darkness and the wall around your heart you are a good person, whether you'd believe it or not."

Tristan shook his head so his hair would fall back into his face. "I take it back you do feel." She said leaning back.

"You feel fear."

Belle stood but Tristan grabbed one of her wrist, "I fear nothing." He let go of her. 'Why do I care what she thinks of me?' he wondered.

"You fear love." Said Belle quietly, "Goodnight Tristan." Belle turned and left Tristan alone.

&&&&&

So what do you guys think of what Belle said about Tristan do you think it describes him? And just a quick poll do you think you guys could tell me who is your favorite and why? Pretty pretty please!


	10. Language Of The Ewoks

Two Worlds Together

Thanks to all of the reviews! Oh and the reason I actually meant to ask which of the four girls you liked best anyway thanks soooooo much for taking the time to leave a review!

"Speech" 'Thought'

REVIEW:

"You fear love." Said Belle quietly, "Goodnight Tristan." Belle turned and left Tristan alone.

&&&&&

Tristan laid back down looking up at the stars and stayed there until morning. Sharon was walking on the battlements and stopped when she saw Tristan, "Tristan what are you doing?"

Tristan got to his feet ignoring her, "What did you say to Belle?" Tristan turned to her and hardly tilted his head, "Look I want to know what you said to my sister."

"Nothing."

"Well whatever you did say or do I will find out and when I do your ass is mine." Sharon glared then walked away.

Tristan sighed then looked out over the grass, "Tristan!" 'So much for peaceful' and a grin flashed across his face as he thought of Belle.

"I want to talk to you!" yelled Scarlett stomping over, he turned casually. "What did you do?" she asked poking him in the chest.

"And don't ask what do I mean. You did something to Belle I will find out and when I do you will regret it!" Scarlett kicked him in the knee and stomped off. After awhile of silence Kelley came up the stairs, "Hey Tristan have you seen Belle?"

"No and I don't know what is wrong with her." he growled.

"Geez Tristan, you have some anger issues. Besides I already know what's wrong."

Tristan kept a straight face, "Oh?"

"And I'm guess you want to know." Tristan nodded once. "Ok here's the scoop. I'm pretty sure you like Belle and I know she likes you. But there is a problem with that Tristan, you don't want to care about anyone the way she is starting to care for you. Tristan not looking at me won't make it less true. The worst part is Belle knows you don't want to care but she can't stop caring for you." Tristan continued to look out over the green field.

"Just don't hurt her because the way Scarlett and Sharon were looking, Belle wouldn't be the only one broken." Said Kelley walking down the steps.

"Damn women." He muttered.

"I hope you don't mean all of them. Did you stay out here all night? You could have gotten sick." Said Belle.

'Damn it all.' Thought Tristan he pulled Belle to him and crushed his lips to Belle's. Belle was shocked and she still was as she felt her arms slide around Tristan's neck. They pulled away and Tristan rested his forehead to Belle's. "Um…Arthur wanted to speak with you; I'm not sure what it was about though." Tristan kissed Belle's forehead then walked to the fortress hall.

&&&&&

"Knights the last the last few days have been odd to say the least and I realize that you have not had proper time to rest but we have a mission."

"What village needs us now?" asked Bors.

Arthur tried to suppress a grin, "It's not a village it is Bishop Germanus."

"Arthur?" asked Dag leaning forward. All of the knights leaned forward grinning except Tristan.

"Your papers." Said Arthur smiling.

"YES!"

The knights all looked at the door Arthur sighed, "You can come in now."

The door opened Kelley, Sharon and Scarlett shuffled in, "Hi."

"Where is Belle?" asked Arthur.

"Right here." She said sheepishly coming in the room.

"Can we come with you?" questioned Sharon.

"NO!" said all of the knights at once.

"Fine but the next adventure you go on you have to take us with you." Said Kelley.

"Alright I promise that to you." Smiled Arthur.

"When are you going?" asked Belle.

"Tomorrow morning."

&&&&&

After the meeting Sharon and Lancelot are walking around together. Sharon grinned she let go of his hand then jumped on his back, "Gods Sharon what are you doing?"

Sharon wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck, "I don't want to walk."

"So I have to carry you?" Lancelot asked with a grin.

"Yep." Said Sharon kissing his temple, "You aren't as evil as you pretend to be." Sharon laid her head against his back. Lancelot grumbled and continued walking.

"I'm going to miss you, promise to be careful?"

"I'll try." Said Lancelot.

"You'd better."

&&&&&

The knights are right outside the walk returning from the successful mission of saving the Bishop. "If he's here to release us then why doesn't he just give us the papers?" asked Galahad.

"Is that your happy face?" questioned Gawain earning a smirk from Galahad, "Galahad you still do not know the Romans they can't scratch their ass without holding a ceremony. Smile you'll have your arms around Kelley soon enough." Galahad cracked another more permanent smile.

"Why don't you just kill him and discharge yourself afterwards?" asked Bors.

"I don't kill for pleasure unlike some." He said with a glance of disgust at Tristan.

"You should try it sometime you might get a taste for it." Said Tristan.

"No."

"It's apart of you it's in your blood." Said Bors.

"No, no no as of tomorrow this was all just bad memory." Said Galahad.

"Ohh." Grinned Bors.

Galahad rode ahead, "It's harder for him, I've been in this life longer than the other. Home's not so clear in my memory." Said Gawain.

"Hmpt speak for yourself it is cold there and everyone I know is dead and buried beside I think I have a dozen children." Said Bors.

"What are your plans Gawain?"

"Get my papers, get Scarlett and take her back to Sarmatia." Said Gawain with a grin.

"What about you Lancelot?"

"After my papers wrap my arms around Sharon and well you know." Lancelot said suggestively smirking the knights all laughed at him.

&&&&&

"Lancelot!"

"Gawain!"

"Galahad!" The three women ran up to their knight.

Belle smiled and came down the steps slower and gave a hug to Arthur and Dag so they didn't feel left out then walked up to Tristan, "You won't kill me if I hug you?" she asked with a grin.

"No." Belle put her arms around Tristan's neck and whispered, "I missed you. And I'm glad you are safe." Belle stepped away.

"Bishop my quarters have been made available for you." Said Arthur.

"Yes I much rest." Said the Bishop glancing back. His gaze lingered on the girls and Belle stepped closer to Tristan feeling unsure under the Bishop's gaze.

&&At Dinner&&

"Nac ew llik mih tey?" Scarlett questioned.

"Ton nehw eh sah eht srepap." Said Sharon.

"I'm curious what language do you speak?" asked Germanus.

"Language of the Ewoks." Said Scarlett.

"It is a beautiful language for beauties such as yourself." Said Germanus.

"Toidi." Muttered Kelley.

"Sey eh si." Agreed Belle. Belle glanced at Tristan who had a gleam in his eyes, "Od ouy wonk tahw ew era gniyas?"

"Ebyam." Said Tristan taking a drink.

"Woh seod eh wonk tahw ew era gniyas?" asked Sharon, Belle shrugged.

"Pohsib Sunamreg si a esroh ttub." Said Kelley smiling at the Bishop.

Sharon started choking on her drink, "Sharon are you alright?"

"Yea just let me finish choking."

Lancelot got up and started rubbing Sharon's back, "Thanks." Lancelot nodded then went back to his seat.

"You allow your knights to become so…personal with the ladies?" asked Germanus.

"Dna erom." Grinned Sharon.

"What! Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." said Belle realizing everyone was staring at her.

"Uoy tndid." Said Kelley shocked.

"Sey." Said Sharon.

"I must say it is a very interesting to hear you speak such a lovely language, you must teach me." Said Germanus.

"Ssa." Said Sharon with a smile, "That means sure."

"You want to know what I find interesting that the knights don't have their papers." Said Kelley.

"Ahem, actually that brings me to my next manner of business. I must speak with your commander." Said Germanus.

When nobody made a move he added, "Alone."

Lancelot stood, "Come let's leave Roman business to Romans." Finally the knights and women stood and left the room.

&&&&&

"Galahad you shouldn't drink so much." Said Kelley.

"Why does it matter not like I have to go on a mission tomorrow." Said Galahad pulling Kelley into his lap. Kelley kissed Galahad's cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. Scarlett was sitting next to Gawain and was holding his hand while resting her head on his shoulder, while Sharon sat in Lancelot's lap as he gambled.

Gawain got up and sat a seat on its side, "Galahad see how close you can get to the middle." Kelley slid off his lap as Galahad stepped back and threw his dagger.

Kelley laughed, "You are horrible when you are drunk."

"I bet you can't hit it." Belle whispered to Tristan. Tristan stepped forward with an apple in one hand and a dagger in the other. Belle grinned as she saw Tristan's dagger rest into Galahad's.

"Tristan how do you do that?"

"I aim for the middle." He said pointing to the daggers with his apple hand.

He went back and stood next to a grinning Belle, "You're pretty good."

"I know."

Suddenly Vanora was being pushed out into the middle of the room, "Shut-up! Vanora is going to sing!"

"Sing!"

"Sing!"

"Don't drop the baby!"

"Land of bear and land of eagle land that gave us birth and blessing…" The entire tavern was silently lost in the magic of the song. The spell was broken when the knights saw Arthur.

"Arthur!"

"You're not completely Roman yet right?"

The four women stood back until they heard Galahad yell, "But I've got something to live for!"

"When do we leave?" asked Sharon.

"In the mor… you aren't coming."

"Arthur we are coming with you." Said Scarlett.

"No."

"You said we could come." Said Kelley.

Arthur's eyes squinted at the girls, "Did you know about this?" All of the knights turned to the girls.

&&&&&

Ok so the language of the 'Ewoks' is actually if you did not notice is everything said backwards. To make it a bit easier here it is the right way around.

&&&&&

"Can we kill him yet?" Scarlett questioned. "Not when he has the papers." Said Sharon.

&

"Idiot." Muttered Kelley. "Yes he is." Agreed Belle. Belle glanced at Tristan who had a gleam in his eyes, "Do you know what we are saying?" "Maybe." Said Tristan taking a drink.

"How does he know what we are saying?" asked Sharon, Belle shrugged. "Bishop Germanus is a horse butt." Said Kelley smiling at the Bishop.

&

"And more." Grinned Sharon. "What!" said Belle staring at her sister with mile wide eyes. "You didn't." Said Kelley shocked. "Yes." Said Sharon.

&

"Ass." Said Sharon with a smile, "That means sure."


	11. Apples And Taking A Nap

Two Worlds Together

**LadyOfThePlains**: I'm glad that you are hungry for more and that you are enjoying it. It took me awhile to actually write that part making sure that I had everything the right way backwards. lol That's just a little confusing, anway thanks for taking the time to review and here is the next chapter!

**KnightMaiden**: Glad to know that you thought that last chapter was amazing. And hey don't worry about the other part it was my fault for not saying the girls and I completely agree with all of the reasons you gave for Tristan being your favorite and that's why he is mine lol. Here's your update and oh as to whether the knights are going to die I'll tell you when the story is complete! lol Enjoy this chapter and thanks for leaving such a nice review? So here is the update and I hope that you enjoy!

**Scouter**: Here is the update! Thanks for leaving the review!

**Readerfreak10**: The actual language of the Ewoks or the one I posted up

Oh and another note I wasn't sure how to spell Marius' wife's name and I put the closest thing that I thought was it so if it isn't right someone please let me know what the correct spelling is, thanks again!

REVIEW:

"You said we could come." Said Kelley. Arthur's eyes squinted at the girls, "Did you know about this?" All of the knights turned to the girls.

&&&&&

"Arthur you said we could come on the next adventure, we just want to go." Said Sharon.

They didn't look convinced, "Would we lie to you?" asked Kelley.

"Besides that do you think that you could stop us from coming anyway?" asked Scarlett.

"We would set up guards." Said Gawain.

"Who Romans?" asked Sharon.

"Everyone just calm down. Arthur you swore on your word that we could come." Said Belle Arthur opened his mouth, "Do you want us to be left here with the Bishop after how he acted at dinner?" Arthur closed his mouth.

Now all of the knights looked unsure, "So I don't know about you but I'm going to go get ready and get some rest. See you guys in the morning." Said Scarlett.

"That's a good idea. You guys need to get some rest too." Said Sharon as the two sisters walked back to the palace.

"They're coming with us tomorrow aren't they?" asked Galahad.

"You are welcome to try and stop them." Said Arthur.

&& Next Morning &&

The girls were in the stables getting their things packed on the horses. "Morning Galahad." Said Kelley. Galahad just glared and went into his horse's stall. The knights were all slumping around Belle stifled and pulled out three apples.

"Sharon."

"Oh I love this!" said Kelley.

Sharon and Belle stood far apart Belle tossed Sharon an apple then the two women started juggling the three apples. After awhile Belle held the three apples as Sharon got up the ladder then she hung by her legs upside down, "Ok ready."

They started juggling again, "Sharon get down you'll break your neck." Said Lancelot.

"No I won't I've done it a thousand times with Belle for talent contest." Said Sharon. Belle turned around and tossed the apples over her shoulder Sharon caught them all.

"Hey Arthur." Smiled Kelley.

"Arthur could you step over a little please?" asked Belle.

"Ok gentlemen be prepared to flinch." Said Kelley.

Sharon threw the apples. Belle caught one in each hand then went down into a left split and caught the third in her mouth then they stared juggling with two apples. Sharon caught the two apples then dropped one, "Bug!" Sharon then proceed to throw the apple at something behind Belle. Belle turned in time to see the apple hit the Bishop in the face. Kelley immediately fell to the floor choking on laughter as did Scarlett. The knights were trying not to laugh but it wasn't working well even Tristan was smiling.

"Sorry Bishop there was a bug on your face and I just had to kill it." Said Sharon pulling herself up and then climbing down the ladder.

The Bishop was holding his quickly bruising forehead, "Thank-you. Are you wishing them off?"

"Nope we are coming with them." Said Sharon, "Unless you need us to kill more bugs."

"No I'm sure I will be fine." Said Germanus.

"What little Horton not going to be here to help you?" asked Scarlett.

"No Horton will be accompanying you as a representative of Rome." Said Germanus still holding his head.

&&&&&

"Why are we even bothering with Marius?" asked Kelley. Scarlett dismounted and walked to the place the men were walling up. The other three women followed her.

"How do we stop them?" asked Sharon.

"Follow our lead." Scarlett and Kelley ran over to the guards. "Nanie nanie boo boo stick your head in doodoo!" said Kelley sticking her tong out.

"Hey fat man I'm talking to you!" Yelled Scarlett.

The two men turned, "Yea ugly I'm talking to you!"

"They both look ugly to me." Said Kelley.

"Why you little!"

"Run!" Both women turned and ran as the two soldiers and one of the priest ran after them.

"Come on."

The two sisters went up to the priest left behind, "You are going to move now aren't you?" The priest nodded and backed away. Sharon and Belle started pulling away the few layers of brick they already had up. After they had moved them all Sharon started trying to kick the door in by its handle.

"That's taking too long move." Said Belle. The knights were coming over towards them. Belle pulled out the door hinge bolts and swung the door open.

"What are you doing?"

"Something bad is happening down there." Said Sharon.

Scarlett and Kelley skidded to a halt next to them, "For over weight bozos in armor they can run really well." Gasped Kelley.

"Got it open?" asked Scarlett.

"Yep." All of the knights except Galahad, Bors and Tristan went down and Belle stayed up as well.

&&&&&

"Obviously they have never heard of air freshener." Said Scarlett covering her mouth and nose.

"How dare you step foot in this holy place." Said a priest approaching Scarlett.

He made the mistake of getting to close and Scarlett kicked him in the knee, "Stay away from me."

"This is the work of your God?" Lancelot asked.

"Not a God from heaven." Said Sharon.

"See if any are alive." Said Arthur.

They got out with Gwenivere and Lucan. "Oh you poor thing." Said Belle kneeling next to Lucan. Tristan rode up to them and glanced down at Lucan and Gwenivere.

"They're Woad."

"And they are also people that need our help." Said Belle meeting Tristan's look. Tristan turned his horse away and rode ahead.

"His family?" asked Horton, Dag shook his head. Marius' wife came over with water for Lucan and as Dag gave it too him Marius' wife smiled sadly at the child, "He shouldn't have to go through this." And she patted him fondly on the head.

Dag looked at her with an encouraging smile, "He is strong and will make it. I will make sure of that." Fulcina blushed and looked down at Lucan and Belle smiled Fulcina and Dag would be such a cute couple.

"Stop! What are you doing?" asked Marius pushing his way through the people.

"Watch out crazy fat guy coming through." Said Kelley.

"What is this madness?" asked Arthur.

"They refused to do the task God set before them!" yelled Marius hysterically.

"Ok someone is gone off the deep end." Whispered Scarlett.

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" yelled Arthur.

"You understand! You are a Roman and you are a Christian." Said Marius.

"We are Christian and we think you are crazy." Said Scarlett.

"You're women who cares what you think?" asked Marius.

"Oh no he did not!" said Sharon.

"He did." Said Kelley.

"Oh let me at that ugly pig butt!" yelled Sharon.

Lancelot picked her up over his shoulder and walked away with her yelling one last comment, "Oh come on I could take him in two seconds flat!"

Marius turned on his wife, "And you kept them alive!" he slapped her before Arthur knocked him down.

"When we get back you will be charged with this heresy."

"Maybe I should kill you now and seal my fate." Said Arthur.

"It was God's wish…" Scarlett turned and punched the man, "What part of stay away from me don't you understand you crazy, pathetic excuse of a man?"

"I don't mean to rush Arthur but we'd better hurry." Said Belle mounting her horse. Quickly the convoy was on its way, "Arthur we cannot save all these people. The woman won't make it and neither will the boy but the family we can protect."

"I guess you aren't as great of a knight as you claim then." Said Sharon riding past. They rested that night and Sharon found Lancelot sitting against a tree.

"Do you want to talk or just pout?" Sharon asked sitting down.

"I would have left them." He said.

"Look me in the eye and say that and I may believe you." Said Sharon. Lancelot sighed and shook his head Sharon leaned on him and used his shoulder as a pillow, "Even though you don't want to believe it you have a good heart Lancelot."

'Hmpt.'

"You do that's why I care about you so much," she slipped her arms around Lancelot's waist, "You are a relaxed person and you care about others.

&&&&&

Tristan saw Kelley and approached her, "Jesus H. Heffermonkey Tristan don't sneak up on me like that. Let me guess you want to know why Belle is upset this time?"

Tristan nodded, "Aw the poor scout can't figure it out when it is right in front of them, kind of ironic really. Well I will tell you she's mad at you."

Tristan's silence was a sign to continue, "Belle has a good big heart and loves to help people. You looked down on her for it and she took it personal. You don't understand do you? Ok she's just like Dag she loves to help people get better. If you can't let her do that then you shouldn't go near her."

Tristan was getting frustrated why he cared if Belle was mad at him and why he was going through all this just to find out why. Then what Belle had said about letting someone into his heart and mind and it driving him crazy and he mentally shook it from his head. "You want to know how to fix it? Well I can't really say except to go talk to Belle." Said Kelley going to the fire side with the other knights.

Tristan shook his head and climbed a near by tree to get some sleep before scouting again. He woke up about two hours later and leapt nimbly to the bottom of the tree. There was a small bag by his feet and piece of paper on it. 'Tristan, there are a couple of apples in the bag. I figured since you weren't at dinner you might be hungry before you go out scouting.' – Belle

&&&&&

"Dag, no!" The four women were behind a cart as they saw Lucan being pulled from Dag.

"No." said Belle holding back Scarlett.

"If we interfere Marius might not die." Said Sharon.

"Fine." By now Gwenivere had shot twice once into Marius and once at the feet of the guards.

"You follow or you die." Said Arthur.

"Atorius!" yelled Bors, "Do we have a problem?" The Roman guards threw down their weapons and Dag growled at them. They started packing up when Lucan pulled on the bottom of Dag's shirt. Dag looked down to see Lucan pointing at a crying Fulcina. Dag went to her and sat next to her for a moment Dag wished he was Lancelot because the curly haired knight could always find something to say.

"I'm sorry." It sounded awkward and Dag wondered if he should even be talking to her, 'What right did he have?' he asked himself. Before he really noticed it Fulcina had leaned against Dag crying. Dag instinctively put his arms around her and whispered to her trying to tell her that she would be safe. Suddenly something pulsed through him at the thought of what that man had done to her and that she was here crying over him. For the first time Dag felt pure unadulterated anger towards a fellow human and it showed.

He jaw line clenched and his entire body was tense Fulcina felt the change and pulled away, "I'm…I'm sorry that was improper of me." Then she got to her feet and started to walk away Dag leaned forward and put his head to the ground then he slammed his fist down in anger and frustration. There was a shadow over him and Dag looked up to see Alecto.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" asked Dag getting to his feet.

"I asked you what are you doing."

"I don't know what you mean." Said Dag getting confused.

"Do you care for my mother?" Dag was a little shocked at this boy's forwardness and it took it a moment to give and answer.

"I…"

"Do you need help with taking care of Lucan?" asked Alecto.

"I don't know I think your mother and I can take care of him but he's doing…"

"Then I will command my mother to stay with you until the boy is completely healed." Said Alecto.

"What?"

"I will command my mother to stay with you and Lucan until he is healed." Said Alecto. At Dag's confused look Alecto said, "As the head of my family I am telling my mother to stay with you and Lucan. I would like you to tell her for me I needed to speak with Arthur."

"Ok…" Dag walked away still highly confused about the whole conversation if it could even be called that. Bors saw this whole exchange and walked up to Alecto who was a little shocked at his sudden appearance.

"What did you just tell Dag?"

"That I'm making my mother stay with him to 'help' heal Lucan."

Bors smiled, "You aren't a bad kid." Bors ruffled his hair in a fatherly way and with a grin added, "For a Roman." Alecto smiled and nodded respectfully to Bors.

&& Rewind Time Just A Tad &&

The three men threw down their weapons Tristan rode up. "How many did you kill?"

"Four."

Bors laughed, "Not a bad start to the day."

Tristan dropped a crossbow at Arthur's feet, "Armor piercing, they're close." The caravan quickly finished packing up and headed towards the mountains. Everyone got out of the cart as the got to the lake and they spread out.

"I hate ice, I hate the cold, I hate the ice." Whispered Kelley as the ice cracked and groaned under them.

It didn't go on much longer and Arthur stopped them, "Knights."

"They're so close my arse is hurting."

"I never liked looking over my shoulder anyway."

"And we can finally put an end to this racket. Here. Now." Said Dag pulling out his axe.

"And finally get at look at the bastards." Said Galahad.

"But your seven against two hundred?" asked Ganis unbelievingly.

"Eight. You could use another bow." Said Gwenivere getting walking up to them with a bow in hand.

"And here we were thinking you could count, thirteen." Said Sharon as she the other three women and Alecto walked up to them.

"Arthur this is part of the adventure so you might as well not protest." Said Scarlett carrying an axe.

"Alecto…"

"I will stay and fight, you and your men have fought for me in a way for fifteen years, and I demand to help you now."

"See not all Romans are evil." Kelley said smiling at Galahad.

"Our mission was to see that you got back to Haidren's Wall safely." Said Arthur.

"And you need my help I am staying." Said Alecto. The thirteen lined up on the lake as the convoy disappeared the Saxons came into view. They marched onto the lake one of them shot an arrow it fell miserably short before sliding to a stop on the ice.

"I think they are waiting for and invitation. Bors, Tristan." Five arrows flew and five Saxons fell.

The Saxons marched ahead, "Aim for their flanks make them cluster." The thirteen fighters fired several times but the ice refused to yield.

"Fall back prepare for combat!" called Arthur.

"Sorry Dag!" called Sharon. She had tripped Dag when he tried to run out. Belle and Kelley held up shields while Sharon and Scarlett held up shields.

The ice finally split Sharon and Scarlett got back but Kelley fell in, "NO!" Belle threw aside he shield and stuck and arm in the water and grabbed onto something praying it was Kelley and pulled.

Kelley came through screaming like a banshee, "My hair let go! I'm out! I'm out!" Belle started to laugh at her friend but screamed in pain as an arrow flew into her arm. Scarlett and Sharon pulled Belle back as Kelley covered them as best she could. Alecto looked at Belle lying on the ice and fired one more shot at the Saxons. It hit the one to the right of the commander, suddenly there were more yells of pain when the leader hand an arrow protruding from his leg.

Alecto looked over at Gwenivere, "You need more practice with your aim." Alecto smiled and nodded at Gwenivere.

Belle was walking to them, "Belle your loosing blood slow down." Said Kelley. "Ah, I don't need that much blood." She said swaying.

When they tried to help her Belle swatted them away, "I'm fine. Is everyone else healthy and safe?"

"It looks like it."

"Ok I think I'll take a little nap now." Said Belle passing out.

&&&&&

So what do you guys think?


	12. Love

Two Worlds Together

"Speech" 'Thought'

REVIEW:

"Ok I think I'll take a little nap now." Said Belle passing out.

&&&&&

Tristan caught her and laid Belle on her uninjured side. "I need cloth." Said Dag kneeling by Belle. Sharon ripped off the bottom of her shirt as did Scarlett and they handed the cloth to Dag. He pulled out the arrow and quickly but efficiently tied it around Belle's wound.

"We need to get back to the caravan soon so I can clean the injury properly." Said Dag.

"Dag you carry her and you and Tristan go on ahead, stop the caravan for the night and we will catch up with you." Ordered Arthur. Dag started to pick her up but Tristan stopped him, Dag looked at him and an understanding pasted between them. Tristan bent down and picked Belle up in his arms and the two knights headed in the direction of the caravan.

Sharon and Scarlett were holding their arms around their waist, "Geez I'm freaking freezing."

"You d…d…didn't fffall into the fffffrrreaking lake." Stuttered Kelley shaking.

"Oh geez sorry Kelley. Um Arthur could we borrow your cape thingy for a little while?" asked Sharon.

"Of course." Arthur took it off and handed it to Sharon.

"Come on Kelley." Sharon and Scarlett dragged Kelley into the woods. The knights started heading for the woods when the three girls came walking out Scarlett was folding up Kelley's wet cloths while Sharon was trying not to laugh. Kelley finally appeared with Arthur's cape around her like a dress.

The knights stopped in their tracks, "What? Oh this old thing just a little something I made in my spare time." Night time had fallen heavily by the time they had caught up with the caravan. Kelley went and got an extra dress from Fulcina while everyone else sat around a fire Dag had started.

"How is Belle?" asked Sharon sitting next to Lancelot and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I think she's going to be fine as long as her fever doesn't get worse what she really needs is a lot of rest." Said Dag.

"Who is with her?"

"Tristan."

" 'Bout stinking time." Muttered Kelley.

"What do you mean?" asked Scarlett.

"Nothing." Replied Kelley, "I'm not really hungry I just want some rest see you guys in the morning." Kelley got up and Galahad followed her to the cart. Galahad stopped her half way there and pulled her behind a large tree.

Kelley cocked her head to one side in question, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What's wrong Galahad?"

"Nothing, nothing." He said when he realized that Kelley was getting scared.

"Galahad what is it? You know you can tell or ask me anything right?" Kelley was getting a little more then nervous.

"I don't know how to say it."

"You aren't dieing are you?" asked Kelley.

"No."

"Ok then why don't you just tell me then?" asked Kelley.

"When I…when I saw you fall into that lake and I thought that…"

"Galahad, I'm ok I'm not going anywhere. Sad to say but you are stuck with me." Said Kelley with a light smile.

Galahad looked up at her smiling and put a hand on the side of her face, "Would you come back to Sarmatia with me?"

"What?"

"I want you to come back to Sarmatia with me." Repeated Galahad.

"And meet your family and stuff like that?" asked Kelley.

"If they are still alive then yes I would like you to meet them." Said Galahad.

Kelley let out an excited squeal and jumped into Galahad's arms hugging his neck, "Is that a yes?"

Kelley kissed him, "That's a yes." Galahad smiled and kissed Kelley again.

"Do you think they will like me?" asked Kelley.

"They will love you." Said Galahad kissing Kelley.

&&&&&

"Come on." Gawain started pulling Scarlett to her feet.

"I don't want to it's nice and warm by the fire."

"Come on." Said Gawain pulling her up.

"No."

"Do I have to pick you up?"

"Fine." Scarlett took his hand and he led her away from the fire. Gawain put an arm around Scarlett's shoulders, "Why did you run out on the lake?"

"To save you, the other knights, and everyone else." Said Scarlett settling into Gawain's warmth.

"Did you know that Dag would try to run out there?"

"No, how could we?" questioned Scarlett.

"I don't know that's why I was asking. Promise you won't do something that stupid again?"

"I don't think it was stupid. Besides it seemed to work well enough." Said Scarlett.

"Except for Belle being shot and Kelley falling into the lake. It easily could have gotten one of you killed." Said Gawain.

"Well we aren't dead are we?" asked Scarlett.

"No but…"

"Ok then don't worry about it. Come here." Scarlett stopped him and pulled him down for a kiss.

"You know you make it very hard to be mad at you." Gawain said against her lips.

"I know." Said Scarlett kissing him again.

&&&&&

Sharon sighed smiling and interlocked her fingers with Lancelot and closed her eyes. "Tired?"

"Just a little." Whispered Sharon.

"Then you should go to the cart and go to bed." Lancelot said in her ear.

"But that would require me to move." Said Sharon.

"Come on Sharon." Said Lancelot trying to get her to move.

Sharon groaned, "I don't wanna." Lancelot kissed her cheek then stood. Sharon groaned and lay on her side on the piece of wood. "Sharon you can't sleep there."

"Watch me." Lancelot rolled his eyes then bent down and picked Sharon up in his arms. Sharon settled into his chest and laid her head over his heart with a smile that only the other knights saw.

&&&&&

"He fell right into that didn't he?" asked Bors after Lancelot had left.

"Yes but I think he enjoys the fall." Said Arthur smiling.

"What about you and that Woad girl?" Bors asked.

"What about her?"

"Why aren't you keeping her company tonight?" Bors asked with a smirk.

"Should I be?"

"Arthur you are the greatest commander but sometimes you act as young and Number 8." Bors said shaking his head.

Dag smiled at the confused look on Arthur's face. "How's the boy?"

"Lucan sleeping when we arrived." Said Dag, "He amazes me not once since I pulled him out of that cage did he cry for anything. It's just…I can't believe that someone so small could be so strong."

"Welcome to fatherhood." smiled Bors, "It can be hell but the other parts aren't so bad."

The three men turned and stood when Fulcina approached, "Lady. What is it?" asked Arthur.

"I needed Sir Dagonate for a few moments. Lucan has woken up and he wants to see you immediately and he won't go back to sleep until he sees you. I've tried to tell him that you are safe but he wants to see you for himself." Dag nodded and followed Fulcina back to the cart where Lucan was.

Bors smiled, "Looks like Dag might try to out do my record of bastards."

"I thought half of them where Lancelot's?" asked Arthur laughing.

&&&&&

"Are you mad at me?" Belle asked trying to look into Tristan's eyes, "Tristan? Are you going to ignore me until I apologize because if you are then you will be ignoring me for a long time."

Tristan finally looked up from Belle's injured arm, "I thought you were going to die."

Belle just looked at Tristan not knowing what to say. "I thought that you were going to die and I would never see you again."

"Everyone dies and you will too eventually but does that mean that I should stop lo…" Belle broke eye contact and looked down at her hand being held up by the sling.

Tristan gently pushed her chin up making her look at him, "Stop what?"

Belle looked at him and chewed the inside of her bottom lip. "Stop what?" Tristan asked again.

"Loving you." Whispered Belle.

&&&&&

TADA! Belle final admits out loud that she loves Tristan. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! Oh I didn't really mean to leave it off at this point but I think the next chapter will take awhile since I want to try and perfect or at least think long on what Tristan is going to do. I'll try not to take too long with it and I'm glad to have such great reviewers thanks to **ALL OF YOU** that take the time to say something I really appreciate it. Like I've said a million times it really makes it a lot easier to type up a chapter and post it when I get such nice reviews! &&hint hint&&


	13. Back Alive And Angry

Two Worlds Together

Thanks for all of the reviews and I am going to continue this story. I am so sorry that it took so long! So without further delay here is the next chapter!

"Speech" 'Thought'

REVIEW:

Belle looked at him and chewed the inside of her bottom lip. "Stop what?" Tristan asked again. "Loving you." Whispered Belle.

&&&&&

Tristan took his hand from Belle's face and sat there watching her becoming lost in his own thoughts. His first instinct was to leave and climb a tree to think but decided against it, then he thought about what he would say and cursed himself several times for not knowing what to say. He fought to keep his frustration from showing and resisted the urge to stab something out of frustration. Once again the description of himself that Belle had made of him when they had first met came to mind and this time Tristan didn't push it back out. It became a little clearer, "You love me?"

"Yes." Said Belle wondering where Tristan was going with it.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you love me?"

Tristan was looking her in the eye and Belle couldn't look away even if she wanted to, "I just do." Tristan seemed to relax a bit seeing that she was almost as confused as he was about this. Tristan put a hand gently on the side of her face and leaned in to kiss her when Lancelot entered with Sharon.

"Am I interrupting?" Tristan took his hand from Belle's face and left the cart.

"No." Belle groaned then she laid back and closed her eyes.

&&&&&

The Bishop came down the steps smiling, "Alecto? Where are you? Ah, there you are let me loo…"

He stopped short when Belle stood in his way, "Back away." The knights and the girls recognizing Belle's controlled anger.

"I don't think t…"

"You don't think, but then again how could you? All the sun must have soaked into your head through that giant bald spot and killed any brains you might have had in there!"

Belle blew a raspberry in his face showering it with spit then proceeded to kick him in the knee before she walked into the palace. They all met in the fortress hall, "Belle…"

"I won't apologize Arthur it's his fault I g…" Arthur held up his hand and Belle stopped talking.

"I was going to say that while I cannot condone such actions as commander of this fort, as an on looker I bow my head to you."

"Same here, you should have given him a kick in the rear end before you went inside though." Said Scarlett.

"Yea why didn't you?" asked Sharon.

"At least I did something to that pompous pig." Grumbled Belle.

"To continue I think that we are done here and I hope that you knights will stay some time for the celebrations I would like to have." Said Arthur, all of the knights nodded.

"If I could be excused I'd like to get some fresh air." Said Belle standing, Arthur nodded. Belle left the room and Tristan followed her.

"Looking back on it I wish I kicked him." Said Sharon.

"Preferably worse." Said Scarlett.

"He seemed to be embarrassed enough." Chuckled Bors.

"Arthur I think there is a problem." Said Kelley getting up.

She ran outside, "Belle! Tristan!" The knights followed Kelley running into the city, "Belle!" There were swords clashing the knights drew their swords and ran into the alley. Tristan was fighting five Roman soldiers as Belle picked up things from the ground and tried to even the odds. The knights immediately came to their aide and the soldiers quickly dropped their swords.

"Who sent you?" asked Arthur.

"I bet I know." Said Kelley, Arthur turned to her.

"Who was embarrassed in front of the whole fort earlier?"

"Germanus."

"Exactly."

"You little bi…" Started one of the soldiers heading for Kelley Galahad stepped between them holding a sword to the soldiers' face.

"You were saying?"

"You will go back and tell Germanus that he will make no more attempts on the knights or anyone in their company." Said Arthur. They nodded then turned tail and ran.

"Geez they run like the devil was chasing them." Said Kelley watching the retreating men.

"Knights you are free men but I think it would be wise for you not to walk alone while Germanus is here, and that means the four of you as well." Said Arthur.

"Fine by me." Said Kelley.

"Yea." Said Scarlett rolling her eyes.

"We better get back to the palace before anyone gets sick in this chill." Said Belle.

"Yes mother." Whined Kelley, "You are being more protective then my mother."

"And you're still alive aren't you? Let's go." Said Belle.

Tristan pulled her aside, "I think you would be safer in my room." Belle raised her brows, "Germanus will look for you in your room not mine."

"If it will make you feel better." Said Belle.

"I don't want you to have to worry about me."

"Yet you worry for others." He stated.

"That's me; I worry for my friends and try to help them as much as I can. Whether it is advice or defending them that's who I am, I save people." Said Belle.

"You can't save everyone." Said Tristan as they walked to the palace.

"But it only takes one saved person to change the world for the better." Said Belle. The fort was settled for only a few moments when Jols ran down the hall banging on doors telling them to come to the wall.

"Great googa mooga." Said Sharon looking at the fires.

"Knights this is where I leave you." Said Arthur going down the steps, Lancelot followed.

&&&&&

Ok so I was going to put more but I've got no time since I'm going on vacation tomorrow for the week after that I will try to get the next chapter up. There is one more chapter before the fight scene of well…I would tell you but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Lol I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think!


	14. Getting Ready For Battle

Two Worlds Together

Thanks for the reviews!

"Speech" 'Thought'

REVIEW:

"Great googa mooga." Said Sharon looking at the fires.

"Knights this is where I leave you." Said Arthur going down the steps, Lancelot followed.

&&&&&

The others watched and by the body language it was not going well. Arthur finally left Lancelot standing there. Sharon went down the steps to talk to him. "He's staying."

"Can you blame the man?"

"You are just like him." Said Lancelot.

"I am not but you are acting like a child. Arthur is doing what he thinks is right and so are you by going back to Sarmatia." Said Sharon, "So you can stand here and pout and whine but that makes things worse, act like a man."

Lancelot turned on her looking very angry, "What did you say?"

"That you are acting like a gosh darn two year old and for you to act like a man." Said Sharon.

A fire glazed over Lancelot's eyes, "Come here."

"I'm not your dog, come get me." Said Sharon turning and ran to the palace.

&&&&&

"Lancelot didn't look too pleased with Sharon." Said Gawain.

"Well Sharon is playing with his mind instead of focusing on tomorrow Lancelot is thinking of Sharon." Said Scarlett.

"It's pretty funny actually. Sharon's probably having hot-passionate-monkey sex." Said Kelley.

"What do you mean by…" started Galahad Kelley whispered in his ear. "Oh." Said Galahad Kelley whispered more, "Oh, that's what you mean!" his eyes grew.

"Stuff like that." Said Kelley trying not to laugh at Galahad, "Come on." Kelley led Galahad back to the castle.

Scarlett sighed then took Gawain's hand and as she passed Belle she said, "When in Rome."

"We're in Britain." Said Belle. She looked back and watched the fires. "The fate of this island will be decided tomorrow." Said Belle.

"And?"

"The next moon will shine on a new kind of leader." Said Belle walking down the steps. Tristan followed her as she went into the stables and climbed into the hay loft.

"I know you're wondering so I'll tell you. I'm not going to go and sleep in a hall full of couples that are probably having sex right now. Plus it's nicer out here." Said Belle as Tristan sat next to her in the hay.

"Come to Sarmatia." Said Tristan.

"What?"

"Come to Sarmatia." He repeated.

"You mean come meet your family and stuff like that?" she asked.

"You could meet my father and sister if they are still alive." Said Tristan.

"I think I would like that." Smiled Belle.

She got up and laid down in a pile of hey Tristan came and lay next to her, "Are you sure you won't miss your home?"

"Look who's worrying now. I'll be fine Tristan you don't need to worry about me." Tristan sighed and tucked hair behind Belle's ear.

Belle smiled, "Now what?" "I just have the perfect reason to smile." Belle snuggled into Tristan and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You." Tristan pulled away from her a little.

"I figured you were wondering what my perfect reason to smile is and it's you." Said Belle. Tristan pulled her back to him and he rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes with a smile.

&&&&&

Sharon hid behind the door in Lancelot's room and as soon as he ran in she closed the door behind him smirking. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you so angry?" asked Sharon crossing her arms over her chest, "Or is it guilt?"

Lancelot stomped over to her, "Move."

"No."

"Sharon move I have to go beat some damned since into Arthur." "You won't change Arthur's mind." Said Sharon, "There is no point in trying to."

"Move."

"It's not your fault he is staying Lancelot." Said Sharon putting a hand to Lancelot's face.

"Just move." Sharon cocked her head to one side and a grin grew across her face, "You're so cute when you're angry."

"Sharon I'm not in the mood for this." Growled Lancelot. Then Lancelot shook his head, 'What am I thinking? Damn Arthur it's his entire fault with his damn war.' Stuck in his thoughts Lancelot didn't notice that Sharon had moved away from the door. Sharon had moved closer to him and put her arms around his waist snapping him from his glum thoughts.

She lightly kissed his lips to further get his attention, "Don't worry about tomorrow."

&&&&&

Galahad and Kelley walked down the steps, "I can't believe that I'm free."

Kelley smiled, "How does it feel?"

Galahad took a deep breath and looked up at the stars smiling, "Wonderful!" Then he picked up Kelley and spun her in a circle, "It feels like I have a new life! It feels amazing! It feels remarkable." Galahad put the laughing Kelley down, "It feels beautiful." Kelley's arms went to Galahad's neck as his went around her waist he lifted her up in his arms and into his lips.

"That doesn't feel too bad either." Smirked Kelley as Galahad put her down.

&&&&&

Gawain put his arms around Scarlett's waist resting his chin on the top of her head. "Are you going to be ok?" Scarlett asked looking back at Gawain.

He sighed and kissed her cheek, "I will be."

"What's wrong?" Scarlett turned around and looked at Gawain growing worried.

"Nothing." Scarlett gave him a look that said 'don't make this another fight'.

"Do you feel bad about leaving Arthur?"

"A little but damn it I've been fighting for fifteen years I want to be selfish." Said Gawain looking at the fires.

"It's not that selfish." Said Scarlett kissing Gawain.

"If it wasn't then I would not feel so." Said Gawain walking down the stairs. At that moment Scarlett wanted to tell him everything about the fight, how he would be fine, and the Arthur would live and be one of the most famous kings in history but surprisingly her mouth stayed closed. Scarlett followed Gawain, "Gawain wait."

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs Scarlett took his hands in hers, "Gawain don't worry tonight wake up in the morning after a restful night and do what feels right in the morning." Scarlett stopped her smile feeling proud, 'That's something Belle would say'.

"I don't know if I want a restful night." Said Gawain looking at Scarlett. Scarlett smiled inside, 'This will be fun.'

"Gawain! How dare you what kind of girl do you think I am?" Scarlett poked his chest a couple of times. "I find that completely insulting." Scarlett flipped her hair and walked past Gawain trying not to laugh at his dumb struck look.

"Scarlett…I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Scarlett couldn't hold it in any longer and Gawain had to catch her before she fell over laughing at him.

"What is so funny?"

"Aww you are so cute clueless." Laughed Scarlett pulling Gawain into a kiss.

&&&&&

"Tristan I know you are up." Said Belle, "Fine fake sleep but be safe going home." Belle kissed his forehead and left the stables running into her sister and her friends.

"You have hay in your hair." Said Sharon.

"I slept in the barn what do you expect? At least I got sleep last night." Said Belle.

"Hey I got sleep, just not that much…"

"Me either."

"Scarlett!" exclaimed the other three at the same time.

"At least I won't die a virgin besides Gawain is really sweet." Said Scarlett with a far away look.

"I don't need to hear it." Said Belle covering one ear with her good hand and pressing her other ear into her shoulder.

"I didn't sleep much either." Said Kelley.

They all looked at her, "You didn't do _it_, did you?"

"Oh heck no Galahad and I just stayed up talking." Said Kelley, "The real question is what were you and Tristan doing in the barn?"

"Nothing. Do you really think that I would?" asked Belle.

"No but then again we didn't think that you and Tristan would get along so well." Laughed Scarlett.

Belle rolled her eyes, "We need to find Gwenivere."

Gwenivere at that moment agley jumped down the steps, "Gwenivere!" She looked up at the sound of her name but relaxed when she saw the girls.

"Gwenivere we want to come with you."

"Why?" "We want to help fight the bad guys." Said Kelley.

Gwenivere nodded her head in consent, "It is fair Merlin wished to speak with the three of you."

"I don't mean to be rude but we should probably go before Arthur and the knights wake up." Said Sharon.

Belle grinned, "None of you told them you were leaving did you?"

"You try telling it to Lancelot's puppy dog face." Said Sharon.

"I didn't tell Gawain because I knew that we would get into an argument about it." Said Scarlett.

"Well I didn't bring it up and neither did Galahad he just thinks that I was going with him." Said Kelley.

"Yea but didn't you tell him that you were going to Sarmatia with him?" asked Scarlett.

"Yes I did I just left out that I'd go with him after the battle since he won't die." Said Kelley.

"We will save him." Said Scarlett noticing the worried look on Belle's face.

"I know you will."

"I call dibs on pulling his hair." Said Kelley.

"As long as it doesn't get you killed smiled Belle, "I'll probably be with the catapults."

"Man why can't I kill the bad guys with the flame balls of doom?" asked Kelley.

"Because you get to shoot them with the smaller yet still killer flame balls of doom." Grinned Scarlett.

"Ok." Smiled Kelley. Gwenivere led them into the dense woods and to the Woad encampment.

"Hey you guys I'm going to find the bathroom." Said Belle.

"Cool we will go meet with Merlin and wait for you in the painting area wherever it is." Said Scarlett.

"Ok see you guys in a little bit." Said Belle walking away. The three women walking into a large tent to see Merlin standing in front of a large post in the middle of the room and behind him were several Woad warriors.

"You will not be in this battle." Said Merlin.

"What?"

"Why not?"

"Yes we are."

"You are not meant to live and die in this world." Said Merlin.

"Says who?"

"Yea who thinks they can tell us where we can live."

"Quiet you guys let him talk." Said Sharon.

"It is not your fate for you to be in this world." Said Merlin calmly.

"Well Fate can kiss my rosy white as…" Sharon put a hand over Scarlett's mouth.

"Look Merlin with all due respect what is the point of us not fighting? I thought we had to save the knights." Said Sharon.

"You have."

"We saved Dag, we still have to save Tristan and Lancelot." Said Kelley.

"You do not have the capabilities to make it through this battle alive. You are not destined to die here therefore I cannot allow you to join this battle." Said Merlin.

Scarlett pushed Sharon out of her way, "Look old man we are going to be in this fight with the knights whether you like it or not. So make it a lot easier on yourself and give us some weapons to fight with."

& Ok so I figured this would be a good cliffhanger but I decided to put a little more. &

Kelley knew it was pointless but talked through the gag anyway, "Great hob hissing off Herlin."

"Oh ike you hying to hick him help." Said Scarlett.

Sharon growled angrily and pulled on the bind to shut them up thinking angrily of how they had gotten into this position.

&&&&&

"The only way you can shut me up is tying me up and putting a gag in my mouth." Proclaimed Scarlett.

"Yea me too!" agreed Kelley.

"Oh crap." Was all Sharon had time to saw before the Woad warriors tackled the three girls.

&&&&&

Belle had found Gwenivere with the other warriors being painted. "Hey Gwenivere have you seen my partners in crime?"

"Yes they are with the other archers." Said Gwenivere.

"Oh I thought they were going to wait." Frowned Belle.

"We needed them with the others to check the numbers of archers we have."

"That's understandable so what should I do?"

"Eags will get you in an outfit and give you the traditional warrior paint." Said Gwenivere standing.

"But I'm only standing with the catapults." Said Belle.

"You are still seen as one of us." Said Gwenivere.

"Thanks." Smiled Belle. Gwenivere nodded and walked to a large hut.

&&&&&

Sharon sat there glaring and trying to think up of a way for them to get out of the binds. Belle wouldn't be any hope because she didn't know where they were and Merlin wouldn't let them out anytime soon and Gwenivere more then likely would leave them here as well because it's where Merlin wants them. 'It's hopeless' thought Sharon resting her head against the post. 'Menafear!"

"Huh?" asked Sharon trying to turn her head.

"Gwenahair." Muffled Kelley. 'Who the hell is Gwenahair?' Sharon thought.

"Oh Gwenihair!" exclaimed Sharon when Gwenivere faced her.

"I am sorry that you have had to go through the pain of living in this time." Said Gwenivere.

"It isn't your halt. You could unhie us." Said Sharon. Gwenivere undid Sharon's gag. "Thanks. Could you get the rest of it?" asked Sharon smiling.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I just came to say good-bye before Merlin comes and sends you home."

"You can't let him send us back. We belong here with the knights. Our hearts are here with them and Belle. You can't make me leave my sister here alone." Said Sharon.

"She has her knight." Said Gwenivere.

"And so do we." Said Sharon.

"I'm sorry." Gwenivere started to leave.

"Gwenivere wait! I need you to promise me something."

"What?" Gwenivere came and faced Sharon.

"I need you to swear that on everything you hold dear that you will _not _fight that man from the lake." Gwenivere looked at her for a moment and with a nod left.

&&&&&

Well here you guys go I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you all leave lots and lots of reviews!


	15. Battle

Two Worlds Together

Thanks for the reviews!

"Speech" 'Thought'

REVIEW:

"I need you to swear that on everything you hold dear that you will _not _fight that man from the lake." Gwenivere looked at her for a moment and with a nod left.

&&&&&

Belle couldn't help but watch as Gwenivere left the large hut looking very upset. "What's in there?"

The woman that was painting Belle up glanced over her shoulder, "Nothing that I know of."

"Is it off limits?"

"Don't worry about it lady." Snapped the woman.

"Sorry."

"It is alright, now just sit still so that I can finish your paint." Said the woman calming down. After a few more moments of sitting still the woman had finished and left Belle to go to her assignment. Belle stood and looked around before heading to the large hut she had seen Gwenivere exit earlier.

&&&&&

Kelley hung her head thinking about what was going to happen out there on the battle field in a few moments. Then she thought about how broken hearted her friends would be if their knights were killed and how broken hearted she would be when she ended up back in her real time. Kelley lifted her head hopefully when she saw light come from the doorway being opened.

&&&&&

Sharon leaned her head back against the post thinking of all the ways she would love to kill Merlin slowly and painfully, these thoughts making her feel a little better. Then Sharon was angered even more at thinking her sister would be left here alone possible without Tristian. Merlin had said the knights would be safe now but he had also said they didn't belong here in this time and Sharon figured they did belong since they had love. Sharon went back to glaring at the wall imagining that she was punching the living crap out of Merlin and she couldn't help but grin. In all her musings she almost missed Scarlett asking, "What the…"

&&&&&

Scarlett was breathing deeply angered that she couldn't have fought more and that there was nothing she could do. It killed her not to be able to control anything it was just the way she was she liked to be able to control the events around her. Scarlett continued to huff and puff glaring at the wall. Scarlett glared at the door expecting Merlin to come in, but it wasn't, "What the…

&&&&&

Belle had almost reached the hut when she was stopped by Merlin, "There you are child you must take your position. We have already defeated the first round of Saxons."

"The battle has started!" exclaimed Belle bug eyed.

Merlin nodded, "Then what are we doing here?" Merlin led Belle away.

&&&&&

Lancelot was catapulted from his horse. Being the fighter that he was Lancelot did not let it slow him down and continued to cut down any Saxon who came in reach. When he got the chance to do so Lancelot threw the helmet from his head finding it to become an increased burden. He smirked as he cut down a Saxon and ridding another of his head. 'Damn the man Arthur.' He smirked again thinking that he always knew that he would come back and fight for Arthur knowing he would do almost anything for the man he considered a brother.

&&&&&

Tristan ruthlessly stabbed a man in the stomach before ripping his sword from him and decapitated him. Tristan thrust his sword into a Saxon with a large axe and followed it up by stabbing behind him grinning in satisfaction that his sword tore through an enemies' flesh. He blocked a blow that was aimed for his chest and danced swiftly around the large slow man. The man attacked Tristan again but left his right side open to attack and Tristan took the opportunity and stabbed the man in the heart smirking.

&&&&&

Gawain growled in anger as an arrow shot past him and grazed his arm. He dismounted his horse and stormed up to the Saxon who was panicking and trying to reload his bow. The Saxon never got to because Gawain brought his sword through the man's neck spraying himself with blood. Gawain blocked a man's axe and led an attack of furious blows driving the man back. The man Gawain was fighting tripped over a body and before Gawain could make the final blow four Woad women dove on top of the man cutting his throat and stabbing his body. 'That's something Scarlett would do.' Gawain smirked at the thought of Scarlett and the thoughts of last night but a slice of the arm brought him back to his mind.

&&&&&

Galahad jumped from his horse angrily cutting down Saxons blaming them for not being able to wake up with Kelley in his arms. As far as he was concerned it was all the Saxons fault and this fueled his anger. Galahad ducked to avoid a sword and stabbed the man in the back as he stepped past. Galahad stabbed the side of another man who was cornering a Woad woman. The man rolled over with a scream and Galahad silenced him with a sword to the heart.

&&&&&

Gwenivere punched a man teasing him with a smirk and as he got to his feet Gwenivere deprived the man of his head. She was pushed to the ground and was able to roll over in time to see a sword stabbed into the ground where she had fallen. Gwenivere got a swipe in cutting the man's cheek and only succeeding in angering him. She continued to roll out of the man's range angering him that she would not stay still. Gwenivere rolled back over her shoulder crouching preparing for an attack but four of her fellow warriors tackled the man.

Gwenivere stood looking for her next fight smirking, the Saxons were starting to loose their slip on the battle. Gwenivere found herself staring at a familiar man, the bald man from the lake. He cut down two of her fellow fighters and Gwenivere felt the pulse of anger in her. Gwenivere glared at the man and he turned to her smirking waiting for her to come to him. She gave him one last snarl before storming into the battle in another direction.

&&&&&

Scarlett stared at the woman who had entered the hut. She had long blond braided hair that came to the middle of her back with light blue eyes that seemed to say 'I've got a secret.' The woman had pale skin which appeared even paler in the midnight blue gown she had on. "I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do." Sighed the woman.

"Huh?" Sharon tried to turn her head to see who the newcomer was but could only see Scarlett's head.

The woman took out their gags, "There I suppose that is more comfortable."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Scarlett.

"Be nice Scarlett. Now like my friend said who are you?" asked Sharon.

"I don't really know how to explain it." Said the woman scratching the back of her head.

"Then just say it, it's not like we are going anywhere anytime soon." Said Kelley.

"Well I guess you can call me Fate."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am Fate."

"Let me get this straight, you are the one who had Merlin tie us up in her so that we couldn't help the knights, is that what I am to understand?" asked Scarlett.

"Yes." Scarlett glared, "Get your skinny blond ass over here!" Scarlett started kicking out at the woman trying to kick her pulling painfully at the ropes so she could reach further.

"Wait a second chill out Scarlett breath for a minute." Ordered Sharon. Scarlett finally calmed down since she could not reach Fate to kick her or punch her.

"Now Fate, hi my name is Sharon nice ta meet ya." Fate came and stood in front of Sharon not as nervous since Sharon appeared calm.

"So I can forgive that you got us tied up in here but um what about the whole sending us home thing you don't have to do that, right?" Said Sharon.

"I'm afraid I do." Sharon started screaming at the woman and lashing out at her like Scarlett had.

"Oh dear I have just ruined things terribly haven't I?" asked Fate ringing her hands, "In all honesty it really isn't my fault, I'm just new at this whole controlling human's fate thing I'm quiet horrible at it actually."

"What do you mean new at controlling human's fate; Fate has been around since the dawn of time."

"Yes we have but it is all quiet complicated." Said Fate chewing on her bottom lip.

"Who is we?" asked Kelley.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this. But the first Fate decided that it was to great of a power of controlling the entire human race for one Fate and decided to come up with the Order of Fate." Said the woman.

"Is it just me or does this sound like something out of the Twilight Zone?" asked Kelley.

"It's just you." Said Scarlett and Sharon at the same time.

"There have been times in history in which the Order of Fate was broken apart or one of the leaders tried to take over and for a time and there was ciaos. And the Order of Fate had to send out warriors to defeat them." Said Fate.

"Like when?" asked Kelley.

"Well a time period that you may refer to as the Dark Ages a leader with the name Hablin tried to take over."

"And you guys sent Arthur right?" Fate smiled with a nod, "There was also a leader who possessed a ruler in England and tried to take over the French. We had to send a young woman with the name Joan d' Arc."

"What about Hitler?" asked Scarlett.

"No."

"Yea that guy was just a nutcase on his own." Said Kelley.

"What about Gangis Kahn?" asked Kelley.

"He was sent as a warrior to save the Fate of some." Said Fate.

"Hey you guys back on focus as much fun as this is there is a battle going on right now and they need our help." Said Sharon.

"I am sorry that you could not stay here with the knights. It's just your hearts are not meant to be here." Said Fate.

"Last time I checked home is where the heart is and all of us have our hearts here." Said Sharon.

"I am truly sorry about all of this Merlin will be here shortly to send you back. I came so that I might be able to explain it to you so that you did not find fault with Merlin." Said Fate.

"Well it worked. Now as I sit and glare at the wall I won't be thinking of gouging Merlin's eyes out I will be thinking of ripping out yours." Said Scarlett.

Fate hung her head sadly, "I am sorry that it all happened this way you will go home to your hearts." As Fate left the tent Scarlett managed to get one kick to the ankle. They sat there for a few seconds before someone else entered the tent it was Merlin coming to send them home.

&&&&&

Dag found himself fighting the man from the lake. They were both strong men and Dag knew that it would not be an easy fight. They circled around each other several times before they ran at each other meeting in a crash. The fight continued on for a very long time with injuries to both but the man Dag had been fighting melted back into the surrounding fights and disappeared. Dag glared at where he had back off into and turned to fight another Saxon. Suddenly Dag felt a shooting pain in his right shoulder and turned to see the man from the lake with a bow in his hands reloading it.

Time slowed down for Dag when he was shot a second time in the right arm and he let a prayer of thanks to the Gods that this Saxon had now aim what so ever. Tristan came to Dag's rescue chopping off one of the man's arms. Dag smiled at his silent friend and shook his head as Tristan stalked the man over the other bodies. Tristan was having too much fun with all of the blood shed. Dag looked over the field there where too many bodies to even think of counting the only fight now that Dag could see was Arthur and the Saxon leader. His breath caught when Arthur fell to the ground but smirked when Arthur turned and plunged Excalibur into the leader and then decapitated the man.

&&&&&

All of the knights went and met in a circle around Arthur everyone seemed alright minus the small injuries. "Tristan." Lancelot nodded to Belle who was running to them jumping over bodies.

When she reached them all she could manage to say was, "They're gone."

&&&&&

Ok so this chapter had a lot to swallow and I'm sorry if it seemed like to much for you. I would really like it if you could tell me what you think of this chapter it would really help with updating fast! I _think _the next chapter will be the last but I'm not too sure how much more I will add. Like I said reviews really help and I really love them! Oh and thanks to all of you that do!


	16. Home

Two Worlds Together

Thanks for the reviews!

"Speech" 'Thought'

REVIEW:

"Tristan." Lancelot nodded to Belle who was running to them jumping over bodies.

When she reached them all she could manage to say was, "They're gone."

&&&&&

"WHAT!" screamed the three knights so loudly that Belle hid behind Tristan.

"They're gone. They aren't in the Woad encampment Gwenivere had said they were with the archers and now I can't find them anywhere."

"WHAT!" the same three knights yelled. Belle hid further behind Tristan who drew his sword and pointed it at them, "Do not yell at her again."

Lancelot was the first to be able to speak, "You mean to tell me that Sharon was out here fighting and now she's gone?"

"Yes." Lancelot immediately started running around flipping over bodies and screaming Sharon's name. The other two looked at Belle and when she nodded it seemed to hit Gawain and Galahad and they ran around calling out for Scarlett and Kelley. Tristan turned and held Belle for a moment and after a kiss to the forehead he went around the bodies looking for the missing three. Dag and Arthur both shook their heads and sighed as they looked over the field of bodies and went to help the others search.

Belle started to breath quickly and started panicking then she saw Merlin approach her. Belle's breathing returned to normal but her face glared as she remembered what Merlin said he would have to do. Belle's good hand turned into a fist and she stomped up towards him Merlin saw her and tried to go in another direction but she quickly out ran him and caught up. "_You_." Growled Belle. Belle closely stalked Merlin around the field glaring the older man down.

Gwenivere jumped between them, "I'm not going to fight you Belle but I cannot allow you to harm Merlin."

"Fine." Belle turned as if to go but swiftly pivoted and caught Gwenivere's jaw. Merlin had made his way towards Arthur but Belle ran towards him screaming, "Get your old wrinkly ass back here!"

This quickly got the knights' attention and after seeing what was happening they all ran over. Gawain got to them first and pulled Belle back holding her around the waist. "What is this about?" asked Arthur confused.

"It's his entire fault!" screamed Belle pointing at Merlin.

"What do you mean?" asked Gawain.

"He is the reason Scarlett isn't here." Said Belle. "He sent them home. Eeekk!" Gawain had dropped Belle and he as well as Galahad and Lancelot started to stalk Merlin.

Tristan helped Belle to her feet, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Nodded Belle.

"Do you want me to kill him?" asked Tristan. Belle wasn't sure if he was kidding and in all honesty she didn't want to kill him just beat him a little.

"No I don't want him killed." Sighed Belle.

"Just pain?" Belle grinned, "Yea I guess." Tristan kissed Belle's forehead again and went with the others to stalk Merlin.

Arthur stood between them, "Knights you cannot harm him."

"Move Arthur."

"Yes we can."

"Wait not yet, can you bring them back?"

"I cannot." Said Merlin.

"Then yes Arthur we can harm him." Growled Lancelot.

"We've never gone against you Arthur when you were our commander but you aren't our commander anymore." Said Gawain.

"Then as my friends go back to the fort and calm down." Said Arthur.

Dag and Bors turned the men around and started to lead them back to the fort. Belle stood there, "I don't see how you can defend a man you hardly know after he broke your men's hearts."

"Belle I'm sorry."

"No your not." Belle shook her head and ran back towards the fort.

"Arthur I tha…"

"If you _ever _do anything like this to any of my brothers then you should pray to your Gods that my men reach you first." Snarled Arthur stalking after his men. Belle stomped far past the men but was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was standing at the gate. All Belle could do was scream as she was tackled to the ground.

&&&&&

The knights didn't look up as Belle stormed past them back to the fort. They did look up and at each other when they heard Belle scream. The knights drew their swords and ran to where they heard Belle scream, Tristan ran ahead of them all breaking into a flat out run. The knights were stunned to silence and non-movement when they saw the incredulous sight before them. Immediately Tristan ran up and threw them off of Belle and one of the voices called, "Golly Tristan we didn't think that you'd miss her two you've been separate about two seconds." Scarlett, Sharon and Kelley got to there feet only to be either picked up or knocked down by their knight. Lancelot picked up Sharon in his arms and spun her in a circle. He put her down, "How...kiss…did kiss…you kiss…"

"Lancelot?" Sharon asked between the kisses.

"What?" Lancelot kissed her again before releasing her mouth to let her answer.

"Shut up." Lancelot grinned and began kissing Sharon.

&&&&&

Gawain pulled Scarlett into his arms and she rested her head on his chest smiling.

"Where did you go?"

"Doesn't matter, you're stuck with me." Scarlett pulled back and pulled Gawain into a kiss.

&&&&&

Galahad tackled Kelley to the ground and now lay on top of her propping himself up on his elbows. "I thought you were gone forever."

"Nah I just went away for a little while." Kelley grinned.

"What are you think about?" asked Galahad.

"Doing this." At those words Kelley flipped him over on his back and started kissing the shocked knight.

&&&&&

Belle smiled at her friends then turned to Tristan, "They have a pretty good idea." She pulled on the front of Tristan's shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck. Arthur came towards them shocked, "What happened?" Kelley looked over her shoulder, "Hey Arthur, it's kinda complicated." Galahad took the opening and flipped Kelley so that she was looking up at him. Scarlett was the only one that managed to pull away from her knight.

"Merlin cast a spell thing to send us…Gawain stop I'm trying to explain this to Arthur." Gawain stood behind Scarlett with his arms around her waist kissing her neck.

"As far as I can figure our home is here." With the Scarlett turned back to Gawain.

Sharon managed to free her lips enough to say, "Our hearts are here with the knights."

Belle rested her head over Tristan's steady heartbeat, "Home is defiantly where the heart is."

&&&&&

So what do you think? I was pretty sneaky wasn't I? Well I enjoy being

sneaky! Well sad to say that this story has come to an end I'll try to get an epilogue posted if that's what people want. And I don't think I'm going to make a sequel, sorry! I am glad that people have enjoyed this story and left such nice reviews!


	17. Epilogue

Two Worlds Together

**Epilogue  6 Years Later**

"Mama!" the dark haired girl called and ran to her mother. Lancelot smiled and slowly walked after his daughter through the field.

"How's my princess?" smiled Sharon hugging the six year old.

"Mama, when is the baby coming?" Sharon laughed and while she had a hand on her round stomach she kissed her daughter's forehead, "It could be anytime now."

"Is that why daddy said a bad word when you decided to come out here?"

"Oh dear what bad word did daddy say this time?" asked Sharon.

"The one Aunt Vanora kept calling Uncle Bors when she had her baby." Said the little girl smirking with her brown eyes glowing.

"Come on Ella, we need to get back to the fort." Said Lancelot picking up his daughter and putting her on his shoulders.

"Daddy?"

"What princess?" Lancelot asked helping Sharon to her feet.

"What does it mean if a boy thinks I'm pretty?"

"What who said that? What is his name? Where does he live? Whoever it is stay away from him, little boys like that are no good." Sharon started laughing.

"You're being silly Daddy I won't ever like any boy but you!" Ella hugged her father's head and kissed the side of his forehead.

"Don't ever forget it." Grumbled Lancelot trying to hide his smile.

Galahad came tearing over the fields running at full speed yelling, "Lancelot! Sharon!"

"Galahad what's wrong?" asked Sharon getting worried.

"Belle…having…baby…knocked….Tristan…out." panted Galahad. Sharon started waddling as fast as she could with her round stomach and they all headed to the fort. When they got to the room where Belle was having the baby Dag was sitting a passed out Tristan up in a chair and Belle was breathing heavily.

"The idiot should have ducked." Panted Belle.

"He didn't think you'd really throw the bowl at him though." Said Gawain.

"He has fast reflexes he should have ducked." Panted Belle.

"How is it going Belle?" asked Galahad smiling.

"How the HELL do you think?" screamed Belle.

"Well I think I should go tell Kelley what's going on." Said Galahad backing out of the room.

&&&&&

Galahad smiled at Kelley sleeping in their bed and went and stood over his son's cradle. He bent over and carefully cradled his three day old son and he started to talk to him, "You are going to grow up free and happy and loved. I'm going to be there for you whenever you need me and I'm going to teach you everything."

"Just remember that when he needs to learn to go potty." Said Kelley from the bed. Galahad smiled and came to lie down on the bed next to Kelley.

"How's Belle doing?"

"She's having the baby as we speak but she knocked Tristan out with a bowl." Kelley smiled, "It figures that she would. I just wish I could be there for her."

"I know that but you've just had a baby yourself you still need rest." Said Galahad.

"I still wish I could be there." Sighed Kelley. She looked down at her son smiling and played with his slight curls, "Christopher's going to have brown curly hair like his father."

"And he's going to be as sweet as his mother." Smiled Galahad kissing Kelley's forehead.

"He better be." Smiled Kelley. Christopher opened his eyes and looked up at his father. He studied Galahad for a few moments and then his cheeks and nose wrinkled up into a toothless smile.

Galahad looked at his son in utter shock then he looked over to Kelley, "He smiled at me."

Kelley laughed, "Most babies like to smile."

"But he smiled at me." Repeated Galahad in shock. Kelley could only smile and kiss Galahad and lay back in bed smiling at the two loving every second of it until she fell asleep smiling.

&&&&&

"Daddy!" a three year old girl with long blond hair ran and jumped into Gawain's arms.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?"

"Luke was chasing me." Pouted the little girl.

"Did you ask him to stop?" questioned Gawain.

"Yes and he was very mean."

"I'll talk to him if that makes you feel better." Sighed Gawain.

"Ok!" Elizabeth kissed her father's cheek and climbed down to skip around the palace.

&&&&&

A few hours passed and Belle had a bouncing baby girl and Tristan had just woken up. The other knights minus Galahad came through and came to say congratulations and see the new baby. Vanora finally ushered everyone out, "I'm proud of you lass." She kissed Belle's forehead and left the room.

Tristan came and stood next to the bed and looked down at the baby, "You can come closer she's not going to hurt you." Belle looked at Tristan who was studying every feature of the baby she held and Belle saw something in his eyes she'd never thought she would see, fear. Tristan shook himself out of his trance and left the room. A little later Vanora came back in and put the baby in her cradle so that Belle could get rest.

Belle didn't know how long she'd been asleep but she woke to a familiar accented voice whispering, "I will love you forever and always. I will never let anything or anyone harm you. You are my daughter and I love you."

"Make sure you have some love left over for me." Said Belle smiling weakly. Tristan walked to the bed with his daughter in his arms and sat by Belle on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want to name her? We could only agree on boy names, she's going to be difficult like her father she just had to be a girl." Smiled Belle.

"Karli."

"I like that name." said Belle.

"She's going to be as beautiful as her mother." Said Tristan as Karli closed her eyes.

"So she'll have plenty of men chasing after her."

"No." Belle laughed, "You can't hide her forever."

"I can try." Belle could only smile and kiss Tristan's cheek.

&&&&&

11 Years Later

**Tristan & Belle** Karli (11)

**Lancelot & Sharon** Ella (17) and Hannah (10)

**Galahad & Kelley** Christopher (11)

**Gawain & Scarlett** Elizabeth (14)

**Arthur & Gwenivere** Luke (15)

The new generation had saddled up their horses and rode out of the fort laughing together. The kids had their usual races and like almost every other time Karli and Luke won most of them. Karli and Luke were about to have a tie breaking race when Hannah pointed something out on the distant hill. "What is it?" asked Christopher.

"It's a woman." Said Ella watching the woman.

"I like that blue dress she's wearing." Said Elizabeth.

"It's more like midnight blue you just can't tell as well because of her blond hair." Said Hannah. Ella and Luke put their horses in front of the others being the oldest and putting themselves in charge keeping the younger ones behind them. The woman seemed to study them for a moment then descended the hill towards them.

&&&&&

Ok so there ends the story Two Worlds Together. I hope that you all enjoyed this story and that you all leave lots of long nice reviews! Well the rest you will just have to wonder about I suppose.

Yes I realize that this is a **big **cliffhanger but don't chase after me with pitchforks just yet. I am **probably **going to be doing a sequel now since I got a lot of really good ideas of what to happen and since it seems like there will be people out there to read it. Am I right? Well like I said I hope you enjoyed and leave loads of reviews!


End file.
